


Compromise

by Mystic_Mermaid



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally on ff.net. When Kohaku, possessed by Naraku, kills members of Koga's clan, he wants to exact revenge. Kagome, desperate to save the little boy, offers herself in his place. Koga/Kagome. First four chapters by Rikana, rest by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** This story was started by Rikana on Fanfiction.net, who wrote the first 4 chapters. After that, she turned the story over to me, and so from chapter 5 on, it’s all me! 
> 
> The fic was previously published under Rikana’s name on FF.net, but we decided to shift it over to my FF.net profile since I am writing the rest of the story.
> 
> I have been wanting to cross-post this fic on here for awhile now! Especially since I like to have song lyrics at the beginning that fit the chapters and ff.net kind of freaks out when you do that. I will be posting the rest of what is done so far soon; I have had a lot of trouble getting it properly formatted on here and all this work is making my hands hurt, lol. Please please please read and review!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I own nothing and am making NO money off of this!

"Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door  
My ghosts are gaining on me..."  
-Evanescence, _All That I'm Living For_  


Kohaku was used to their arguing by now, as were his sister and the monk; so much so that he wasn't even paying attention to the words. He just sat next to his sister on the ground, chin cupped in his hand, staring off into space. Ever since Naraku had severed his hold on him... everything seemed easier to remember. Even though he only remember things one at a time, in fragments, his sister would help him piece them together, help him reclaim his past. Now he found himself actually having _fun_ , like a regular boy his age would. When he played with Shippo or talked to Kagome, he enjoyed himself, and was grateful that he had a second chance at life. He was relieved to no longer be killing innocent people or mindlessly following orders. He was glad he wasn't an enemy.

Kohaku’s train of thought was broken when InuYasha returned to the group with a scowl upon his face, revealing that Kagome had once again won the argument. Finally, he would be able to relax and enjoy the company of his comrades.

"So, what were you arguing about _this_ time, InuYasha? Personally, I lost interest." Miroku asked, gazing at the half-demon with intent eyes.

InuYasha chose not to respond, setting his jaw stubbornly. “None of your business,” he snarled under his breath, heading off to find a tree to sleep in.

Miroku sighed, sharing an annoyed, knowing glance with Sango. The demon slayer shook her head. “Those two are always at each others’ throats,” she said quietly, exasperated.

Miroku nodded. “And it seems that they’ve been disagreeing on almost _everything_ lately.”

Sango shrugged, brushing a stray bang from her face. “Well, Kagome can only be pushed so far. She’s a teenage girl, with real feelings. InuYasha needs to remember that.”

Miroku put a hand to his chin. “I’m starting to think he’s incapable of remembering that.”

Shippo bit his lip, upset by this conversation and feeling more concerned for his friend by the minute. "I'm gonna go talk to Kagome," he announced, scampering off to find her.

Kohaku watched the scene with little reaction, as he was used to this routine. Kagome seemed like a nice girl, and Kohaku couldn’t understand why she loved InuYasha if this was what always happened any time she tried to talk to him. From what he remembered, and from what Sango had told him, his parents rarely fought. Love... love wasn't like this. Or, at least, it wasn't supposed to be. So, the young boy lost himself in his thoughts once more, watching the day turn into night. 

But what happened the moment the sun set shook him to his core.

* * *

  
Sweat was dripping down Kohaku’s forehead in the dark of the night while the others slept. The jewel shard embedded in his back was pulsing under his skin, pain searing throughout his body. He heard fervent voices in his head, screaming and whispering, driving him slowly insane, moment by moment. But loudest of all was the one voice he didn't want to hear -the voice he thought he had been rid of.

Kohaku’s mind began to fog and his vision blurred. His head swirled round and round with an array of muted colors, and soon his body was no longer his own to control. He was moving involuntarily, transformed into a mindless slave, no longer Kohaku of the demon slayers. 

* * *

 

When the clatter of weapons and the sound of feet awoke the half-demon, he quickly came down from his spot on the tree branch and yelled for everyone to get up. His comrades did so groggily but quickly, rising from their spots on the ground. But when InuYasha did a head count, and found that one was missing, he let out a heavy sigh. He had hoped that they had finally won, that Kohaku was no longer under Naraku’s control...but the scent of Kohaku mixed with the scent of the blood of strangers proved him to be wrong.

"Sango, it's your brother. He's covered in someone else's blood. He's not himself." InuYasha announced in a soft tone, not looking at the demon slayer behind him.

Before Sango had a chance to react, her brother emerged from the darkness, the dripping blood that covered his weapon and body gleaming in the moon light. His eyes were clouded and his face expressionless, blood splattered down his torso and spotting his cheeks and legs. His weapon was held loose in his hands, but InuYasha and his comrades kept their weapons held high, quite used to Kohaku's sudden and unexpected attacks when under Naraku's control. 

Soon they realized their weapons weren’t necessary as Kohaku fell to his knees, the color returning to his eyes, before collapsing upon the ground, unconscious. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to her brother, cradling his limp body and calling his name, choking back tears. The others watched the pair, having been through this many a time before but still unsure of what to do. 

After several minutes, Kagome approached Sango, pulling her gently to her feet as Miroku scooped Kohaku into his arms. Together they brought the brother and sister over to the fire, setting them down gently to bask in its warmth. Sango pulled Kohaku to her protectively, no longer crying but still shaking. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, wanting nothing more than to comfort her and ease her pain.

The night dragged on endlessly. Sango and Miroku finally fell into a deep sleep, huddled with Kohaku, but InuYasha stayed awake, on the watch for those who might seek revenge for their fallen comrades.

Kagome found herself lying awake, trying to will herself to sleep, haunted by the night’s events. But it wasn’t only what had happened with Kohaku that was keeping her from sleep. Everything seemed to be weighing heavily on her recently...the fight with Naraku, the hunt for the jewel shards, school...and InuYasha. She sighed. _It’s gonna be a long night..._

* * *

As the group walked along the dirt path the next morning, Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, who was carrying Kohaku’s sleeping form, and Sango who walked silently alongside them. 

Kagome turned to Miroku. "Do you think that... Sango and Kohaku will be okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Kagome. I'm really not.” Miroku answered thoughtfully. “All I do know is that Kohaku is not as "healed" as we had thought..." he trailed off, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Sango will heal over time, I suppose, once Naraku is no longer an obstacle, but then again..."

"Kohaku's shikon shard." Kagome finished, lowering her gaze to the ground. Miroku knew what she meant even when she didn’t continue. The shard in Kohaku’s back was the only thing that was keeping him alive, and yet they needed that shard to complete the Sacred Jewel. If they took that shard, Kohaku would die. They all knew there was no other alternative.

Suddenly the group came to a stop so that InuYasha could lay Kohaku gently on the ground. The boy was stirring as his sister knelt next to him with hopeful eyes, watching her brother and ignoring the world around her. Miroku and Kagome gathered around the pair, watching Kohaku awake with baited breath. Slowly but surely, his eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the blinding sun and Sango. He blinked rapidly.

"Sister...?" he asked in confusion, "Why aren’t we at camp...? What happened...?"

InuYasha sighed. He had expected this. Kohaku didn't remember that he attacked someone last night, he thought he had slept the night through. He clenched a fist in frustration. They had no idea whom Naraku had ordered him to murder, but at least Kohaku didn’t have to suffer because of it.

"Oh, Kohaku," Sango said, closing her eyes in relief, "You just overslept, don't... don't worry."

 

* * *

It had been six days since the incident, and things were starting to revert to normal. Kagome had made a trip to her era and back to get more supplies and they had resumed their quest for the remaining jewel shards as if nothing had happened.

But it was the seventh day that changed everything.

The sun was high in the sky when the group decided to sit and rest after a long day of walking. Suddenly, InuYasha began to growl, interrupting the group’s conversation.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, leaning towards him from across the circle.

InuYasha didn't answer, standing up as his growling ceased, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha..." Kagome began again, standing up as well.

"It's Koga. And he isn’t exactly happy." InuYasha snapped, not looking back at her. “He’s...bloodthirsty.” He gritted his teeth. “I can sense it.”

Kagome was taken aback. _“Bloodthirsty”–? Koga is...bloodthirsty?_ she thought, confused. Koga wasn't the type to be bloodthirsty for anything but Naraku. What was going on?

She didn’t have to wait long to find out. She watched in confusion as Koga came running towards her, the power of the jewel shards embedded in his legs making his form blurred with his increased speed. Once he was closer she realized it was as if he didn't notice her or InuYasha, he was staring at something behind them. Both InuYasha and Kagome’s minds clicked at once. 

Kohaku. 

InuYasha lunged for Koga, drawing Tetsusaiga, ready to strike. Kagome turned to the others. “Koga–he’s after Kohaku!” she warned, grabbing her bow. _But why?_ She wondered, breaking into a run towards the two clashing demons.

Kagome watched Koga’s actions in confusion. The wolf demon appeared to be trying to avoid contact with InuYasha, dodging his blows and attempting to run past him towards his true target.  
As he came closer to the group, Kagome knew what she had to do. She ran straight towards him, acting as a human barrier between Koga and Kohaku. He stopped abruptly when he reached her, ramming into her and holding out his arms around her before she fell. Her diversion had worked, Koga had come to a complete halt, and she saw that he was breathing hard and ragged, the rage gleaming in his eyes. InuYasha reached the two in an instant, his own anger matching that of Koga’s, clearly not happy to have his attacks completely ignored.

"Listen, Koga, I'll _kill_ you if you don't back off." InuYasha warned, standing a couple feet away from Koga and Kagome.

Koga unwrapped his arms from Kagome’s waist and walked up to InuYasha as the rest of the group gathered around behind the half-demon, "You're the one who should be backing off, mutt."

InuYasha set his jaw. "I won't, not until you leave. Kohaku hasn't done anything to you."

Kagome shivered at the foreign, cold laugh that left Koga's mouth, "Nothing? He's only killed a quarter of my pack."

Kagome’s brown eyes widened in horror. _So_ that’s _why Koga is so enraged! Kohaku killed members of Koga’s clan!_

InuYasha shook his head, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "You mean _Naraku's_ only killed a quarter of your pack."

Koga narrowed his eyes. "If you say Naraku has done this, then why are you protecting his puppet?"

"I'm protecting Kohaku," InuYasha said, emphasizing Kohaku's name, "because he’s done nothing. Naraku possessed his body to kill your pack. The kid doesn't even remember it, he thought he just overslept.”

Koga shook his head, making a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. “I'm still killing him, controlled by Naraku or not--"

"Koga," Kagome interrupted, eyes pleading, "Please..."

"No, Kagome, I can't listen to you this time." Koga snapped back, using unintentional force behind his words, too grief-stricken to remain calm, "He killed my comrades, and I will _not_ let him get away with it."

Kagome put her hands to his chest, trying to make him see reason. " _Naraku_ did this, Koga. Kohaku’s only a child. Please... don't--"

Koga’s blue eyes shone with something Kagome had never seen reflected in them before. “No.” Forcefully but carefully, he pushed Kagome to the side and made a move to strike down Kohaku, only to be blocked by InuYasha’s Tetsusaiga.

Kagome watched the battle for a few moments, wringing her hands in fear. She couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t let InuYasha kill Koga, or vice-versa, and she wouldn’t let Koga take his revenge on Kohaku, an eleven-year-old boy who had already had both his and his sister’s life destroyed by Naraku. She curled her hands into fists at her side, knowing what she had to do.

Koga found an opening in his battle with InuYasha, and decided to seize the opportunity to turn his attention and race towards Sango and Kohaku.

It was now or never. Kagome leapt in between the siblings and Koga, holding out her arms wide.

Koga skidded to a halt, growling in frustration that Kagome had once again stood in the way. “Kagome--”

“I’ll take his place.”


	2. The Wolve's Den

“Baby, I will wait for you  
‘Cause I don’t know what else I can do  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I’ll wait for you.”  
-Elliot Yamin, _Wait for You_  


"What...?" Koga found himself caught off-guard by her words, not sure if he had heard her right.

"I'll take his place." Kagome repeated, trying to ignore the nervous beating of her heart.

"Kagome... if you're asking me to kill you..." Koga shook his head, unable to finish that sentence. "I won't do it. Don't ask me to again. I love you."

"If you love me, then listen to me!" Kagome cried, placing her hands to his chest, trying to look him straight in the eyes.

Koga turned his head. "I can't--"

"What do you mean, you can't?!" Kagome demanded, practically screaming, "Kohaku _didn't_ do this! Naraku did!"

Koga lifted his hand and pointed at the young boy who was huddled against his sister. "This ‘Kohaku’ was the one that carried the orders out! _He_ killed my men!"

"No _he_ didn’t!" Kagome’s eyes shone with fiery determination to make Koga see reason, "Naraku had full control of his body and mind--"

The sentence died in her throat when Kagome was suddenly shoved to the side with a gentle force. Koga looked over his shoulder at her, sadness shining in his blue eyes. "Kagome, forgive me, but I must avenge those he murdered."

Kagome felt her blood run cold. Unable to think of anything else she could do, she suddenly found herself blurting, "I'll go with you Koga!" She waited with baited breath to see if it had worked.

Koga froze on the spot, as did InuYasha, though not for quite the same reason. Both turned, Koga’s face disbelieving and shocked, while InuYasha looked practically murderous.

As he stared at her, completely unmoving, Kagome worried if she had made the right decision. Right now she was skating on thin ice, for Koga’s emotions were extremely fragile and unstable at the moment. Kagome knew that Koga loved and respected her, that he was willing to put his life on the line for her. It was the one reason that he hadn't ambushed them to collect the jewel shards, the one reason he didn’t just kidnap her and take her back to the Wolf Den. Though he loved her with all his heart and desired for her to be with him always, he also saw her as an equal, and respected her feelings. She was the one thing that stood in the way of Koga and InuYasha killing each other. She had to choose her words carefully, or all was lost.

Kagome swallowed hard. "I'll leave InuYasha," she began,"I'll leave them all behind and go with you. I swear it.” She bit her lip. “I’ll--I'll do whatever you want me to, just leave Kohaku alone."

"What the HELL are you doing, Kagome?!!" InuYasha screeched, "Do you think I'm gonna just let him run off with you?!"

No one payed any mind to the half-demon’s rebellious screams, they were all too busy awaiting Koga’s response.

"Why... why are you doing this for him, Kagome?" Koga asked, remaining in the offensive stance, "He’s a murderer! He's killed countless people and you want to _save_ him?"

" _Naraku_ is a murderer, Koga,” Kagome answered. “Naraku has killed people time and time again, even if it was by possessing someone else to do his dirty work. Naraku murders people without regret, not Kohaku, or anyone else Naraku possesses. _Naraku_ is the one at fault here."

Koga lowered his arm from the attack position. "And, if I should take you up on this offer," Koga began, turning his attention away from the demon slayers and walking up to Kagome, only leaving inches between them as he stared down at her, "What am I supposed to tell the deceased’s families' and loved ones? That I let the killer escape and took _you_ with me, instead?"

"No, Koga. You tell them the truth. You tell them it was Naraku." Kagome said with determination, demonstrating the stubbornness that she had picked up from being around InuYasha for so long.

A few minutes passed in silence, Kagome and Koga staring at each other with equal determination, Koga weighing her offer over and over again in his mind. She was so protective of that boy... and he didn't want her to hate him... but his comrades... He was confused. But, if Kagome really felt he was wrong, so wrong that she would put her life on the line, maybe he was wrong.

"If you come with me, you'll never see InuYasha again. You understand that, right?" Koga warned in a gentle tone, a small flicker of satisfaction flaring in the back of his mind.

"I understand." Kagome said softly, looking away from his intense blue eyes, turning her gaze to the ground.

Kagome felt his arm wrap around her waist, and she jumped slightly in surprise, looking up at him. Koga gave her a small smile, though it was a bit sad. She knew the death of so many of his comrades would scar him for a long time. But she also knew that going with him would accomplish more than just saving Kohaku’s life, that it would help heal Koga in his time of need. And yet...

Koga loved her. But Kagome didn’t love him. But she wasn’t doing this for herself; she was doing this for Kohaku and Sango. Maybe it was a rash decision, but it was the only way she could think of to prevent any more bloodshed.

“Let go of her, fleabag!” InuYasha suddenly yelled, determined not to be ignored this time, “She’s not going with you, and you aren’t going to kill anyone!”

Kagome let out a small smile. These were the few times when InuYasha showed he cared… but these were also the times when she had to stop him. At least, if this was the last time she would see him, she could remember him trying to protect her, even if it was from her own decision.

Koga ignored InuYasha, lifting Kagome up into his arms and breaking into a run. Taking a last glance at her friends, Kagome couldn’t help but notice that InuYasha was right behind them, drawing his sword. She smiled again. He was so stubborn. Yet, she knew what she had to do.

“Sit, boy.” She muttered, turning her eyes away from the red clad half-demon.

She didn’t need to see him, she already knew what his face looked like. Full of rage and frustration as he lay face-down in a crater his own body had created. Then, in a burst of speed, she was flying away. She was leaving her friend and her family behind. She was leaving with the man she swore she would never fall in love with.

* * *

Why?

Why was it always him?

There InuYasha lay, twitching on the ground. He had tried to protect her and this was what he got in return? Damn her!

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. He had never been able to, no matter what she did. He knew Kagome had only left with Koga to save Kohaku and Sango, but still, he was overcome with jealousy. InuYasha refused to admit he was jealous of the wolf, though his comrades could see right through his act.

 _Damn that Koga,_ InuYasha thought bitterly. _How could he just make off with her like that? What’s he expect anyway? And what does she think’s gonna happen, once he gets her back to his den?! She doesn’t love him the way he loves her!_ He felt himself panic for a moment, then brushed it away. _She_ doesn’t! _She_ can’t _!_

* * *

When they arrived at the Den of the Wolf Demon Tribe, Kagome was utterly surprised by the decrease in the amount of wolf demons compared to the last time she had been there. She was aware that Kagura had slain a large amount of the demons, but she hadn’t expected this many missing from the tribe. Yet, even with the decrease, there were still many demons lounging on the cliffs, looking up with interest as there leader returned with a woman in tow.

“Here we are Kagome,” Koga said, speaking for the first time since they had left InuYasha and the others, “You remember the last time you were here, right?”

“Yes… how could I forget…” Kagome replied, happy that her feet were finally on firm ground.

“You’ve got shards with you, don’t you?” Koga asked, casting a glance to his tribesmen.

Kagome furrowed her brow. “Yes, I’ve got one with me. Why?”

“Give it to me, Kagome. I don’t want any of the others to try to take it from you.” He asked in a soft voice, looking down at her.

Even though Kagome didn’t feel completely comfortable with the idea, she did as she was asked, pulling the bottle from her shirt and letting the shard fall out of the container into his palm. Koga pressed the shard against his arm, fusing the shikon jewel’s power with his own. No matter what she thought, she knew she needed to listen to him. After all, to him, she was “his woman” now. _And besides,_ she thought, looking around at the other demons, _He’s right. Who knows what these other wolves might’ve done if they felt a sudden greed for the power of the jewel..._

The first time they had met, the other wolves had been pleased to know that they had a “jewel detector” in their midst. Back then, the wolf tribe had just wanted their land, the power of the sacred jewel shards, and for the Birds of Paradise to be destroyed. Even Koga had only wanted her for a shard detector at first, not because he loved her. But now, everything seemed to have changed. Maybe it was because most of the demons that she had met last time had been slaughtered by Kagura, or maybe it was just because time had taken its toll.

It didn’t matter either way, though. This was where she was now, and this is where she would stay, unless Koga decided differently.

Glancing around at his comrades, Koga decided it was time to bring Kagome to the caves.“C’mon, let’s go, Kagome.” He said, picking her up once more and jumping down the cliffs into the familiar clearing.

Not seconds after they were once again on solid ground were Ginta’s and Hakkaku’s voices reaching them.

“Hey, Koga, you’re back!” greeted Ginta, Hakkaku coming to stand behind him.

“And with Kagome, no less,” spoke Hakkaku, but his smile soon turned to a look of confusion. “But where are the others?”

 

It was then that Kagome realized that Koga hadn’t returned to the caves when his comrades had been killed. The sole survivor of the massacre, he had just decided to avenge his men on his own, chasing after Kohaku’s scent without stopping to weigh his options. No one knew that the wolf demons Koga had left with were never coming back.

“I’ll tell you later.” Koga said, brushing past them. He wasn’t going to say anything to anyone while Kagome was around, for if he did, he could be putting her in danger.

As they walked through the clearing, Kagome found herself bombarded with memories of her first visit to the Wolf Demon Caves. Granted the last time she was there, she had been brought by force, as Koga’s captive. However, she noticed some differences as they entered the cave behind the waterfall. The first time Kagome had been at the den, the wolves had been hostile towards her, threatening to eat her. But now it seemed as if everyone knew who she was, and were pleasantly surprised by her arrival.

When they reached the end of the cave, where a makeshift bed of some sort lay, Koga beckoned her to sit down, though he remained standing.

“Kagome, I want you to stay here for awhile,” Koga began, his eyes clouding with sadness. “I–I need to go and tell the others what happened to our brothers. I’ll be back soon, I need you to stay here, okay?”

She nodded and watched as he turned his back to her and rounded up all of the other demons who were in the cave, all of them rising to their feet and following him outside. Kagome sighed. She hoped he would be discreet about their arrangement.

* * *

When Koga finally returned, his expression was solemn. Kagome could only imagine how it would feel to have to tell someone that their loved ones had died by Naraku’s hand. She didn’t even know if she could even do it.

“Are you all right, Koga?” She asked softly, standing up as he came to meet her.

“I’ll be fine, Kagome.” He said with a soft, half hearted smile, comforted by her concern. He then realized that Kagome was just caring by nature. “Everything will be fine once we kill Naraku.”

She nodded in response, hearing the truth in his words. Once Naraku was dead, Miroku’s curse would disappear into nothingness and Sango would be able to reunite with her brother. But most of all, the sacred jewel would be complete. And when Naraku died, all of this suffering would end. His underlings would cease to exist, so there would be no need to worry about them. Even Kikyo would be able to find peace after his death, even if InuYasha didn’t descend to hell with her.

“…Are they doing okay?” Kagome asked, breaking the short silence that had been between the two of them.

Koga sighed heavily. “They’re doing better than I expected, but they won’t be okay for a while, I don’t think.” He answered, half-talking to himself rather than to her.

Then they fell silent once again, each staring off into space. Kagome couldn’t help but feel useless, unable to ease Koga’s pain. She realized that staying with Koga was going to change a lot of things. Not only did she no longer have control over her jewel shard, but she felt as if she no longer had control over her own feelings. She was a compassionate person by nature, always willing to listen to her friend’s problems and lend a helping hand. But now that she was isolated from all of her other friends, Koga was the only one she had. The thought frightened her a little.

“What’s bothering you, Kagome?” Koga suddenly asked, turning to look at her.

She returned his gaze, confused as to why he was asking her this. “Nothing is bothering me Koga, but I think that I should be the one asking you that question.” Surprised, Koga turned to face her.

“Kagome, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m just worried for my pack.” They both just sat there for a moment, silent and contemplative.

They were suddenly interrupted by the shouts of wolf demons and the violent shaking of the ground. Kagome’s eyes widened in horror as she suddenly sensed Naraku’s aura.


	3. Conversations

“I want to know about you,  
but I can't ask about your feelings  
Can we become more than friends if things stay the way they are?  
Someday my love,  
I'll give my love to you, my darling  
Tomorrow, for sure.”  
–Crystal K & Chemistry, _Two As One_ (English Translation) 

The aura she had sensed turned out to be nothing more than a puppet.

Kagome sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the day’s events take their toll. She had just about had enough, and the useless, short battle they had been forced into had only made it worse for her. She looked around uneasily at the wolf demons who surrounded her in the cave, panting heavily due to the adrenaline rush of the battle. It made her nervous, being around so many angry demons.

But before she had time to become too worried, Koga was at her side again, muttering curses Naraku’s way. Kagome smiled, his actions reminding her so much of InuYasha.

_InuYasha…_

He face fell slightly. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so cruel in their last few moments together, telling him to sit like that.

* * *

The silence was uncomfortable, but welcome. InuYasha didn’t want to hear anyone’s voice but Kagome’s, and knew he wouldn’t hear it. He felt the urge to glare at Kohaku, but he knew the boy was feeling horrible as it was. Sorrow was radiating from his scent, tickling the half-demon’s nose slightly. He knew Kohaku didn’t deserve to feel so horrible, but, at the same time, InuYasha wanted the boy to feel as miserable as he was right now.

For InuYasha felt that Kagome belonged with _him_ , and only him. Tetsusaiga had transformed because of Kagome. InuYasha had been freed from his spot upon the Tree of Ages because of Kagome. Kagome had saved _him_ from his loneliness.

All in all, Kagome had done many things to make his life livable, whether or not she knew it. He wasn’t going to let her go that easily. There was no way he’d let that damn wolf get her. There was just no way. But then those words echoed through his mind again.

_"If you come with me, you'll never see InuYasha again. You understand that, right?"_

_"I understand."_

She had left him willingly. She had left knowing she’d never see him again.

…She hadn’t even said goodbye.

Had she really been _taken away_ by Koga? Or had she just been waiting for a reason to get away from InuYasha? She hadn’t exactly put up much of a fight. But then again, this was Kagome. Kagome would do almost anything to help one of her friends or save someone’s life if she could. And she had known that if she had said she’d leave with Koga, his attention would be diverted from Kohaku and placed on her. She had known that she would have do to something drastic.

And she had. She’d left with Koga.

InuYasha slammed his fist to the ground, ignoring Miroku’s concerned look. He could have taken him on. Kagome could still be here with him and Kohaku would be alive if he had just done something. If he hadn’t hesitated…

He punched the ground again.

He’d lost his mother. He’d lost Kikyo. Now he’d lost Kagome.

It was just too much for him to deal with.

He would get her back, even if it killed him. And he’d get her back _now._

But then, on the horizon, the sun set and InuYasha’s body was filled with a quick pain. Slowly, as the pain left, he lifted his hand to the side of his head and gently poked at a human ear.

He cursed loudly, slamming his now claw-less fist into the ground once more.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Koga led her back farther in the cave, to his own personal cave. Kagome was exhausted, her legs feeling tired and heavy. So many things had happened that day… she just wanted to sit down and think them over as the night wore on.

But soon they were there, in a medium-sized cave, another makeshift bed of sorts in the back. She sighed. At least she’d be able to rest soon.

Koga walked silently to the pile of fur pelts against the wall of the cave that made up his bed, and sank to the ground, crossing his legs once he sat. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, and she complied, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. He finally looked up to meet her gaze, unable to hide the sadness that clouded his blue eyes. His eyes reminded Kagome of a storm that began to overcome a normally pure blue sky. Koga shook his head. He remembered the looks on the faces of his packmates when he had told them…

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Kagome asked softly, tuning her body a little bit so she was facing him.

Doing the same, he nodded, and looked at her carefully. He realized he wasn’t the only one who was hurting.

“…Kagome… I’m sorry about what happened today with that boy and everything…” he said quietly, noticing the kind yet sorrowful look she was giving him.

“It’s all right Koga,” she said, touching his arm ever so slightly, “You had every right to be angry. Your comrades and friends were killed in front of you… again. If InuYasha and the others had been killed in a battle, or if _you_ had been killed, I would have felt the same. You have nothing to apologize about.”

He looked at her for a minute, mixed emotions running through his mind. “I do have things to apologize for, Kagome,” he said after a moment, “I shouldn’t have taken you away like that. You… you should still be with InuYasha—”

“Koga,” she interrupted softly, “Please, don’t. It’s done.”

“…I’ll take you back if you want me to,” he said, not hiding the emotion that was in his voice.

“No, Koga, I’ll stay here with you. I’m not going back on what I said.”

“But then I’d be keeping you here against your will—”

“Koga, if I hadn’t come willingly, I wouldn’t be with you right now, would I?” she pointed out.

Koga saw the truth in her words, but still couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t want to be there. Why would she want to be there? Before, she’d always politely turned him down. So why now, and only because of an agreement? If she really did want to be here she would have came earlier, right?

…He just needed to hear her say it.

“Do you really want to be here with me, Kagome?”

“Yes, I do Koga.” She said quietly, her gaze not wavering.

Then they sat in silence, just looking at one another. She really did want to be there, her reasons unknown to him. But he didn’t care what her reasons were; he didn’t _want_ to know. The only thing that mattered was that she was there, with him.

She then yawned, breaking the silence as she covered her mouth with her hand. He smiled at the action before he scooted over to make room for her. He leaned against the rock, placing his arm around Kagome and drawing her closer to him. Kagome made a small noise in surprise, blushing, and Koga smiled in spite of himself.

“Sleep, Kagome,” he said softly, wrapping his arm tighter around her, so that she was resting her head on his chest, “You must be very tired.”

She nodded, agreeing with him, and settled her head against his chest as she closed her eyes. She let his warmth flood over her, finding herself comfortable quite quickly. _It won’t be so bad staying with Koga,_ she mused. _He’s nice to me, he respects me. And I like being around him..._ And yet, she found herself missing her friends...Koga wasn’t InuYasha. No one else was InuYasha and no one ever could _be_ InuYasha. She was sure of that.

Koga stroker her hair, and Kagome thought before drifting off to sleep, _At least there’s no Kikyo..._

Though she fell into an immediate sleep, Koga did not. He just sat there, unmoving as he held Kagome. It looked so right, having her there in his arms. She looked like she belonged there, as if their bodies were built to match. And as he gazed upon her as she slept, he smiled. If he could, he would rather just sit here for eternity with her instead of fulfilling his duties as clan leader.

He’d never felt like this towards anyone, and he didn’t care what other people thought of him. He didn’t care that Kagome was a mortal priestess. He loved her for _who_ she was, not _what_ she was. He didn’t care that she could detect the shards of the Sacred Jewel anymore. He just wanted to be with her. He just wanted her to want to be with him. Even if she didn’t love him like he loved her, he would still feel that way.

And she was there, with him. She had chosen him over InuYasha.

 _But only because of that boy,_ he realized, frowning, _Not because she wants to be with me._

He tried to stray away from those thoughts; he tried to forget he had even realized that. He didn’t want to have to think of it like that. If he did, that would make it seem like he was holding her against her will.

But hadn’t she said that she wanted to be there, with him? Hadn’t she said that she didn’t want to be go back?

Koga ran his hand down his face. He was confused. He didn’t want her to feel obligated to stay here; he just wanted her to be happy. That’s all he wanted.

He didn’t know how that was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:** Only one more chapter left by Rikana. Oh and FYI I have heavily edited the first four chapters, and added song lyrics to them as well.


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** This is the last of Rikana’s chapters. Next chapter on, the story is written solely by me, Chibimoon921/Mystic Mermaid. :-)

“Baby, I don’t wanna waste another day  
Keeping it inside is killing me cuz  
All I ever wanted comes right down to you, to you  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
baby I would tell you every time you leave,  
I’m inconsolable”  
–Backstreet Boys, _Inconsolable_  


She awoke slowly to the sound of feet running. For a few moments she kept her eyes closed, allowing the steady beats to lull her. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she was speeding through the forest, the green of trees racing past her in a blur. She soon began to wonder why InuYasha had decided to leave so early in the morning, and without waking her. InuYasha always woke her so she could travel on his back, for he never felt very comfortable with her in his arms…She didn’t remember him being this fast either…

Then the memories of the days before crashed down upon her, and she looked up at the face of Koga, the wolf demon.

She felt a twinge of sadness when she realized who was carrying her, but she pushed that thought back. She was here now. She couldn’t change the past. She cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Koga noticed her movement and looked down at her.

“Morning, Kagome,” He said softly, holding her a bit tighter.

“Good morning,” she whispered in return, only loud enough so that he could hear her, “Where are we…?”

“I decided it would be better to leave,” he answered, “It’s just the two of us, no one else came along. I couldn’t stand to see them all like that…”

Kagome’s heart went out to him. His comrades were his brothers, his family. To lose even more of his family had to be unspeakably painful. She moved her head from his chest to the crook between his neck and shoulder, trying to comfort him. In return he smiled, holding her closer. She was so kind…so sympathetic, after everything that had happened.

“Would you rather walk, Kagome?” he asked after a while, slowing his pace.

She considered the question. “Only if you’re tired of carrying me, Koga,” she decided.

He wasn’t. Holding her in his arms was the only comfort he had right then. “Just a little bit longer then…” he said slowly.

They then traveled in silence, having no real destination, just running…and thinking. Kagome didn’t move her head from his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Even if she didn’t love him like he loved her, she cared about him deeply, and wanted him to be able to grieve, and finally let go.

“What will you do,” Koga began slowly, “If InuYasha finds us?”

Kagome hesitated to answer, knowing what she _would_ do, but not sure if that was what she _wanted_ to do. “I’ll... I’ll stay with you Koga,” she answered softly, “I’m not going to betray you.”

And, for some reason, his heart sank at her words. She felt obligated to stay with him, even though she wanted to go home. He wanted her to _want_ to be with him, he wanted her to want _him_. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to be there... and yet she was so determined to keep her promise. What could he do to make her speak her mind?

“Koga...” Kagome said softly, looking up at the cloudy sky, “I think it might rain.”

He looked down at her for a second, and then nodded. He could smell the rain coming, but he wasn’t quite sure why she would mention it. “Do you want to find shelter, or something?”

She shook her head. “I like the rain...”

Koga nodded, turning his attention to the mountainous landscape in front of him. For awhile they were both silent. But, soon, Kagome spoke again in a soft voice. “Koga... do you want me to ride on your back? It’ll be easier on your arms...”

“You’re not heavy, Kagome,” He said with a smile, slowing his pace, “But if you want to, I’m not going to tell you no.”

And, with a soft smile, she nodded as Koga skidded to a stop on the rocky ground, letting her down gently. But soon they were off again, their surrounding flying by in blurred colors, Kagome now resting her head on his back. She found herself much more comfortable here, upon his back, and, in some ways, it disturbed her. This was how InuYasha usually carried her...and she knew she couldn’t just try to pretend Koga was him. She had to be fair to Koga, no matter what she wanted to do. But she stayed upon his back, knowing she’d find no other comfortable way to travel. Suddenly, she found herself disturbed by how silent Koga suddenly was.

“Koga...” She asked in a soft tone, “Don’t you trust me?”

He looked back at her over his shoulder, a bit confused. “Of course I trust you. Why wouldn’t I?”

Kagome paused, then shook her head slightly, “I... I just wondered why you felt you had to ask me about him.”

Koga sighed, and turned his attention back to the unmarked path in front of him. “I know you didn’t want to leave him Kagome. You did it for that boy, Kohaku...I wouldn’t blame you or hold it against you if you left the first chance you got.”

Kagome pressed her face against his back, “You don’t need to worry...” she said soothingly, “I’m not going to leave you. I made a compromise with you, Koga. My life is yours, instead of Kohaku’s,” she paused for a second, thinking, “And I wouldn’t leave you at a time like this, Koga...Shippo once told me that wolf demons like you treat their comrades and the members of their pack as family...You’ve just had your family ripped away from you. You don’t have anyone else around to be there for you right now. I’m not leaving you Koga. Please, don’t think I’m as heartless as to leave you when you need someone.”

Koga, who had listened silently the whole time, brought his hand up to his shoulder to rest on top of hers.

“Thank you...” he said quietly, swallowing hard, “...You don’t know how much that means to me...”

Suddenly, he felt the first drop of rain fall upon his cheek, the clouds above them rumbling with distant thunder.

* * *

He pulled her close in warm, strong arms as she lay curled in his lap. The storm had begun to grow stronger, the temperature dropping drastically, so they found refuge in a small, cramped cave. They both fit in the cave comfortably, but there wasn’t much room for anything else but them. So, slowly, Kagome moved her fingers to intertwine with his, trying to find as much warmth as she could. He welcomed her touch his skin tingling upon contact. These were the moments he wanted, the moments with her that he knew he could never have had once.

But, before he knew it, she was asleep in his arms, somehow lulled into sleep by his comforting arms. That was what he didn’t understand. He was a demon, she was a priestess. She _should_ hate him...but yet, she didn’t. She just accepted him, like she accepted the half-demon and the small fox demon. He could feel her powers right now, being held just beneath the surface, even while she slept. He knew that with a single thought she could get away from him, a simple palm against his chest could kill him. But she didn’t. She just stayed with him, allowed herself to be held in his arms while she lay vulnerable to him. Maybe she was too trusting, or maybe, he was just too loving.

He couldn’t decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** This was the last of Rikana’s chapters. From now on, the story is written solely by me, Chibimoon921/Mystic Mermaid. :-)


	5. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** This is the first chapter written solely by me, Mystic Mermaid. It takes the fic in a new direction, hehe. The rest of the fanfic is gonna be all me! Please read and review!

“I see your face with every punch I take  
And every bone I break, it’s all for you  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say  
Still I will always fight on for you.”  
-Yellowcard, _Gifts and Curses_  


Kagome stirred as the rain outside the cave fell to the ground in a steady rhythm. Content to keep her eyes closed and listen to the peaceful, soothing sounds, she snuggled closer to Koga, removing her hand from his and resting it on his shoulder, absentmindedly smiling as she felt a reassuring hand squeeze her arm. _Even if I’m never going to see InuYasha or the others again..._ she thought sleepily, _I have to admit, things could be worse. At least I’m safe..._

They stayed snuggled up like that for what felt like an eternity; Kagome far too exhausted from the past couple day’s events to move so much as an inch, and Koga far too content to wake her.  


Finally, Kagome opened her eyes slightly, realizing the storm outside had subsided considerably, and the harsh downpour had dwindled to a soft sprinkle. “Koga...I think the rain has stopped. For the most part, anyway.”

Koga, now broken from his content reverie, lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air. “You’re right. Do you think we should move on before the storm starts up again?”

Kagome stifled a small yawn, then nodded. “Yeah. We probably don’t want to get caught in the rain during the night.” She pulled herself from his lap, standing to her full height to stretch her aching limbs. She stopped when she noticed Koga hadn’t moved from his spot on the cave floor. “Koga?” Kagome noted his transfixed, pained expression, as he stared at the ground, and was suddenly filled with concern for the Wolf Demon. “...Koga?” she tried again, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Koga looked up in surprise. “Hm? Oh...oh, yes, you’re right. We should probably head back to the den, anyway. I...I can’t avoid my clan...or my duties any longer.” He turned his eyes to the floor, and murmured more to himself than Kagome, “I have to face them sooner or later.” 

Koga’s voice and eyes were filled with sorrow, and Kagome’s heart went out to him. _He’s been through so much...he’s hurting so much...If_ I _ever lost my loved ones like that..._ She got a sick sensation in her stomach at the mere thought of it. _Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Koga--! And InuYasha..._ Her heart gave a sad flutter at the last name, but she forced herself to ignore it. _You’ve all lost so many people you love!_ Kagome saw in her mind all of her family; her brother, Mother, and Grandpa. _I’m lucky, really. So lucky..._

 _And Koga has to be strong through it all, he has to be strong for his pack, his family. He probably feels it would be weak to cry over his loss._ “Koga--” Kagome whispered softly, reaching up to gently turn his face towards her, “I’m so sorry. You have to deal with so much, and be strong through it all. I-I know it can’t change what happened, but-it might help ease your pain...if you could tell me everything you’re feeling inside right now.” She looked into his eyes, and gave him an encouraging smile. “We don’t have to go back just yet, if you’re not ready.” She slid her palm onto his chest, so that her hand was over his heart. “I want to help you...I don’t like seeing you suffer.”

Koga smiled. It was a small smile, but full of tenderness towards the young priestess. He gently pulled her into his arms, and felt comforted when she didn’t resist. “Kagome,” he murmured into her raven hair, closing his eyes and taking in the gentle, sweet scent he had come to know and love so well, “Every second I feel tortured when I remember what Naraku has done, and the pain is almost unbearable. But when I turn and see you, I feel...comforted, somehow. You’ve already eased so much of my heartache! You’ve helped me so much more than you could ever know.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and holding him closer, trying desperately to comfort his grieving heart.

“It just kills me knowing how I was unable to protect them. As their leader-as a Wolf Demon- how could I not-” 

“Koga,” Kagome broke in gently, leaning back to look up into his sky-blue eyes. “Please don’t destroy yourself over this. No one can fight against Naraku’s puppets without some lives being lost. I know, because I’ve seen it! You’re an amazing warrior, and an amazing leader, Koga! You care about your pack, and always put their safety before your own. You’ve always kept _me_ safe...”

Koga absentmindedly stroked her hair. “Thank you.” After a few moment of silence, he unwrapped his arms from her, gently pushing her away, and motioning to the cave opening. “We really need to get going now. Ginta and Hakaku probably have sent out a search party.” He crouched down, inviting Kagome to climb onto his back. She complied with a giggle. “They just love you, Koga.”

Koga pondered this for a moment, then snorted. “I guess.” 

As he charged forth from the cave and into the forest, Kagome looked around in all directions to take in the beautiful, dewy landscape. She had always loved the rain, and it in return had always been able to comfort her, no matter how depressed or sad she was feeling. Even now, it seemed to be telling her that things would work out, in their own time. Kagome closed her eyes. _Maybe I need to stop worrying so much. Everything will probably be-_

But Kagome’s thoughts were suddenly broken by an all-too familiar pulsing sensation. Koga slowed his steps, and turned to look at her. “Do you feel that?” Kagome nodded curtly in response, hopping onto the damp ground.

“Yes. A Sacred Jewel Shard–approaching very fast!” Her heart rate sped up, and she found she couldn’t suppress the tiny spark of hope that filled her. _Could it be–InuYasha, with Kohaku?_ She shook her head fervently. _No! Even if it was–it wouldn’t change anything! I promised Koga..._

“Kagome, get back!” Koga cried out suddenly, thrusting an arm in front of her as a shield.

“Koga, wha-” Kagome began, but the words died in her throat when a demon burst through the mass of trees with considerable speed and force, uprooting an acre of wood. _This demon has obviously gained a lot of strength from the power of the Sacred Jewel!_ Kagome noted, sensing the gem right between the grotesque demon’s eyes. Enormous, with three massive horns and a disgustingly long, spiked tail, this monster chilled Kagome to her bones. It was as if all of Naraku’s most horrific and terrifying creations had merged into one.

 _ **“The Sacred Jewel...”**_ the monster hissed, its slimy tongue slipping through its razor-like fangs as it spoke, _**“I sense you have many shards of it. I MUST POSSESS THEM!!!”**_

“Koga! I-I don’t have my bow!” Kagome hoarsely whispered in Koga’s ear.

“Stay behind me, I’ll protect you.” He whispered back, eyes still focused on the demon.

 _ **“GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!”**_ The creature roared, brandishing its claws as it loomed forward at top speed.

“Come and get them!” Koga called back, meeting its attack head on.

“Koga! Be careful!” Kagome cried out, wringing her hands in frustration and fear. The demon seemed considerably more powerful than others she’d faced; it would have been a formidable opponent _without_ the added power of the Jewel Shard. _If only I could_ do _something!_ She thought as she watched the struggle taking place in the air above her. “Watch out!” Kagome cried when she saw the spiked tail zero-in on Koga from behind. But the wolf expertly back-flipped out of harm’s way, the thwarted tail striking into a tree and smashing it to the ground. 

Koga smirked as he cleanly landed several feet away. “Ha! You missed on that one! You’ll have to do _way_ better than that!”

The demon hissed in rage and hurled a surge of lighting from its jaws towards Kagome, seconds away from making contact.

Koga was faster. Before Kagome realized what was happening, she was in the care of Koga’s strong arms. When they safely landed, Koga gave Kagome’s shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze before lunging back into the battle.

From where Kagome stood, the fight seemed endless. Even against Koga’s heightened speed, the demon seemed unable to defeat.

 _This demon’s strength..his demonic aura...everything about him is overpowering!_ Koga realized as he maneuvered out of the way of another claw’s path. No matter how intimidated Koga was feeling, his first and foremost instinct was to keep Kagome safe. If only he could get her out of there–!!

 ** _“Last time, fool,”_** the serpent-like demon spat, **_“Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards!!”_**

“Why don’t you go to hell?!” Koga shot back, thrusting his left fist forward, relying on the elevated power of the embedded shard in his arm to weaken the monster. As it connected squarely with the side of the demon’s head, Koga smiled. Now was his chance. “Kagome! Where’s the shard?!”

“In his forehead! Between his eyes!” Kagome called from the ground.

“Right!” He reached with his free hand towards the shard.

 ** _“NOT SO FAST!!!”_** the wicked monster snarled, digging its claws deep into Koga’s right arm, then hurling him with tremendous force into the ground.

“KOGA!!!” Kagome screamed, racing towards his crumpled figure, as he lay there, motionless on the ground several yards away. Before she could reach him, however, the demon scooped Koga up with a gnarled hand, clutching him so tightly Kagome was afraid he would break in half.

 ** _“I shall thoroughly enjoy crushing you into a thousand pieces and plucking the shards from your remains.”_** The satanic demon’s lips spread into a sadistic grin. **_“And that girl will make a lovely meal.”_**

Koga gritted his teeth in anger. “You stay the _hell_ away from Kagome!” he managed to gasp, feeling immense pain all over his body. _These--talons–they’re injecting some kind of poisonous vapor! Feel-weak–can’t fight–but–Kagome..._

Kagome looked around shakily. “What can I do? Koga needs me! If only I had a bow!” A glint caught Kagome’s eye. “What’s that?” She knelt down to find a sword with a red and gold hilt lying on the ground. “Isn’t that–Koga’s sword?” As she picked up the blade, she vaguely recalled never actually seeing the Wolf Demon use his sword before, always preferring to fight with his fists. With a look of steely determination, Kagome quickly drew the blade and lunged forward, thrusting it into the demon’s side. “Let him _go_!!!” 

The creature let out a pained cry, stumbling backwards a few steps, but keeping a firm grip on his hostage.

Koga saw her actions, and his eyes widened in fear. “Kagome! Run for it!” he called out desperately, “Save yourself! I can handle this creep!”

Ignoring him, Kagome stubbornly smashed the blade into the demon’s side once more, satisfied when she realized she drew blood.

The demonic creature responded by angrily wrapping its spiked tail around Kagome’s waist, crushing her and sending a searing pain throughout her core. The priestess was in so much agony, she couldn’t even let out so much as a whimper. 

Lifting her for a moment to gaze at her with distaste, the demon hissed, **_“Stupid girl!! Did you honestly think you could stop me with that tiny needle?! You aren’t even WORTH eating!!!”_**

Kagome realized instantly that she couldn’t break free from the demon’s grip. In fact, the more she struggled, the more immense pain she was in.

“N-no! K-Kagome!!!” Koga screamed, writhing to try and free himself, growing weaker by the second.

**_“DIE!!!”_ **

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, somehow knowing she did _not_ want to know what happened next. For in that same instant, the demon unraveled its razor-sharp tail from her waist, and she slammed to the ground hundreds of feet away with a sickening thud.

“Kagome?! No-! Answer me! KAGOME!!!”


	6. Sleep

"Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
When you finally get to love somebody–guess what  
It's gonna be me."

–N*Sync, _It's Gonna Be Me_  


“Do you think we lost him?” Ginta puffed, praying his legs would suddenly gain some kind of wings, or super-speed, at least.

Hakkaku quickly stole a glance over his shoulder, adjusting the straps of the yellow backpack he wore. “N-no! Here he comes!”

Soaring over the mass of trees in the distance was a small figure, unmistakable by the red robes he wore.

“GET BACK HERE!!!”

“Run!!!” the wolf demons cried in unison, trying to ignore the immense stitches in their sides as they picked up speed.

“He’s gaining on us!!” Ginta whimpered, as InuYasha’s figure loomed over them.

“We can still lose him!!!” Hakkaku decided, noticing a small tunnel opening in the side of a mountain several yards away.

“What if we can’t--” Ginta took a deep breath, trying to finish his sentence and run as fast as possible at the same time, “Can’t get him off our tails? We don’t want to face InuYasha’s wrath!” he shook his head fervently in fear. “We won’t live to see tomorrow!”

“Yeah, but who’s wrath is worse, InuYasha’s, or Koga’s?” The other Wolf Demon asked, stealing yet another glance over his shoulder.

Ginta pondered this. InuYasha was definitely more hot-headed, and may not think before slicing them in half with the Wind Scar. On the other hand, Koga was known in the Wolf Den for _his_ temper, too, and they wouldn’t want to upset him, anyway. Koga was their leader, their friend. They _had_ to come through for him! “You’re right! We must complete our mission! Besides, think of Kagome!”

“Right!” Hakkaku patted Kagome’s yellow backpack that he now wore over his shoulders, “We need to help Sis!”

“Tell that to _him_!!” Ginta suddenly cried, screeching to a halt when he noticed InuYasha was no longer trailing them, but standing before them, arms crossed.

“Okay, you worthless wolves!!! Give back Kagome’s bag _right now_ , and I might go easy on you.” InuYasha clicked his claws together in a threatening manner.

Normally, due to their cowardly nature, Hakkaku and Ginta would have surrendered the bag with no argument, just to spare themselves any pain. But since it was for Koga, and even more importantly, _Kagome_ , Hakkaku stubbornly clutched the backpack to his chest. “Sorry! No deal!”

“Yeah! Kagome needs this!” Ginta bravely added, ignoring the fearful dance his heart was performing in his chest.

“Why you–!!! You asked for it!!” InuYasha swiftly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

“Calm down, InuYasha!!!”

The two wolves looked up to see the monk, Demon Slayer and tiny Fox Demon astride Kirara. Swiftly landing between InuYasha and the two, Sango and Miroku leapt off the Cat Demon’s back. “InuYasha, what’s going on?” Miroku asked in exasperation, expecting another one of the Half-Demon’s tirades.

He was right.

“What are you looking at me for? Those two are the ones who stole Kagome’s bag!!!”

“Is this true?” Miroku the peace-maker turned his eyes to Ginta and Hakkaku.

“Well, uh...yes it is!” Ginta began, continuing with his manner of bravery, “We were sent here to collect Kagome’s things by our leader, Koga!”

“I see. May I ask why?”

Miroku’s piercing question struck the two dumb. They knew they had to choose their words carefully, so as not to let InuYasha know about the dire situation concerning Kagome. “Uh, well, you see–Kagome forgot this stuff, and she needs some of her belongings.” Hakkaku stammered, tightening his grip on the pack.

“Yes, that’s right! She just needs some of her...girly accessories.” Ginta added helpfully. “Like a change of clothes--”

“Hair brush--”

“Perfume--”

“Those kinds of things.” They said in unison, each putting on a horribly fake smile, trying to convince the group of their story.

“I see.” Miroku turned to InuYasha. “So, InuYasha, that seems like a reasonable request. Why don’t we let these gentlemen be on their way?”

“No way!” InuYasha cried out all too suddenly, then noticed the surprised looks on everyone’s faces. “Um...I mean...” He couldn’t tell them the truth. He couldn’t tee them that since Kagome’s backpack was the only thing he had left of her, he didn’t want to part with it. It was the only thing that still held her scent...the scent he did not want to forget. Ever. But he couldn’t tell them _that_.

“Well, InuYasha, it does belong to Kagome. I think it only natural for her to want it back. Don’t you agree?” Miroku asked.

“He’s right, InuYasha,” Sango said barely above a whisper, a sad expression in her eyes. “Kagome’s not with us anymore. She’s with Koga. We need to remember that.”

No matter how much he didn’t want to, InuYasha knew he had to give in. “All right,” he mumbled stubbornly, re-sheathing his blade. “Take it.”

Ginta’s eyes filled with tears of gratitude. “Oh, thank you!!! You’ll never know how much we appreciate this! Now, we really should get back to the den, before it’s too lat--” Hakkaku quickly clamped a hand over Ginta’s mouth before he divulged any more information. 

InuYasha’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Before it’s too late for _what_?”

“Before it’s too late for, uh, supper!” Hakkaku supplied, hand still over Ginta’s mouth as he began to head off in the direction of the Wolf Den. “See you around!”

“Wait!” The two demons turned at the sound of Shippo’s voice. “How-how is Kagome?” he asked, trying to suppress the tears threatening to spill from his eyes any moment. 

“Oh, Kagome?” Hakkaku began to sweat internally. “Oh, she’s fine, just fine. She’s having a ball. See ya!!” With that, they raced over the hill, disappearing from the group’s sight. “And thank you!”

“Well, that was interesting,” Miroku commented, heaving a large sigh as he turned to Kirara. “Shall we get back, as well?”

“Come on, Shippo, we’ll have Kaede fix you a nice, hot meal, okay?” Sango said kindly, lifting the tiny Fox Demon into her arms, drying his tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

As the trio leapt onto the back of Kirara, InuYasha stood motionless, staring into the setting sun. “Kagome...” he whispered, so quietly that no one else could hear, “Please come back. I miss you.”

* * *

“That was a lot easier than I thought,” Ginta commented as they raced through the forest.

“Yeah. Now all we have to do is get this to Koga as fast as we can.”

“Do you think Kagome will be okay? She’s hurt pretty badly.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine in no time.” Hakkaku said with a cheerful air. “She’s got Koga taking care of her, after all.”

He just wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

* * *

Emptiness.

Her gaze wandered over the vast landscape, taking in the endless flora and fauna that surrounded her. 

A field of flowers.

A sky so bright, so clear, the golden light blinding her. It couldn’t be real...Could it?

Kagome allowed herself a tiny smile, as she began to kneel to pick one of the vibrant blossoms.  
Suddenly, she felt as if a tight hand were gripping her chest, making her breath stop short. Stumbling, she automatically inhaled deeper to fill her lungs with fresh air. But it didn’t seem to work. The air just wouldn’t reach past her throat.

She _couldn’t_ breathe.

She fell to her knees, overcome with a mind-numbing pain that swept over her entire body. 

Trying again, she inhaled.

Pain.

Exhale.

_Agony._

As Kagome felt her eyelids finally succumbing to the overwhelming sensation, a glimmer of white caught her eye. White _hair_...

Joy filled her heart. _He_ could help her! “Inu-Inu-Ya-Yasha...” she managed to gasp, summoning all of her remaining strength to reach out a hand towards his wavering figure, “Hel-help me...it-it hurts...”

_I can’t breathe–!!!_

At her words, the figure finally turned, a smirk gracing his fanged mouth. Looking down at her crumpled figure, InuYasha said nothing, but let out a hollow laugh. A cold, mirthless laugh so unlike the half demon that Kagome unconsciously shivered. 

_InuYasha?_

He let out another malicious laugh, his mouth curling into a cold smile and his eyes turning from an amber gold to a deep red. Kagome watched in horror as the man she loved morphed into a horribly grotesque demon.

A demon who seemed vaguely familiar...

Terror seized Kagome’s heart as the demon loomed closer. 

“No–no– _InuYasha_ \--!” Kagome cried out, sitting up quickly, shaken from her horrid nightmare.

As soon as the young priestess sat up, however, she felt a horrible pain shoot through her body like a scorching arrow. She quickly fell back onto the fur pelts that had been propping her head as pillows. “Ow...” Kagome put a hand to her side, trying to soften the immense needle she felt was digging into it. “What happened...why do I...hurt so much...?”

“Thank God you’re awake!” Kagome glanced up to see Koga had entered the cave dwelling, gazing down at her with worry. “Are you all right, Kagome?” he asked, “I heard you cry out.”

Kagome, mind foggy partially due to having just woken up, felt very confused, and could barely muster a nod. “I...had a nightmare...I think...” She furrowed her eyebrows as she mulled over Koga’s strange words. _‘Thank God you’re awake!’_

What did he mean by that? She’d just been asleep for a few hours... _hadn’t she?_

“Koga? W-what are you talking about?” she asked sleepily, stifling a yawn. “I haven’t been asleep _that_ long.”

“Kagome,” Koga began slowly, “You’ve been asleep for over two days! I guess that’s too be expected, since you _are_ only human.”

“Huh? Koga, what are you--” Her questioning eyes wandered up to look at the Wolf Demon, and she gasped when she realized that Koga’s chest armor had been removed, and in its place were rows of bandages. Surveying him carefully, Kagome noticed that he also had a bandage on his cheek, and his right arm was fully wrapped. “Koga!!! Are you...all right?” she began to sit up, forgetting the pain she experienced earlier when she’d tried that. 

When she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry of pain no louder than a whimper, Koga quickly gathered her in his arms for support, and eased her back onto the pelts. He kneeled to face her. “Kagome, don’t. You’re too weak. You’re in bad shape. You have several cracked ribs, and you sprained your wrist. Not to mention your leg...” his already quiet voice trailed off, as he vaguely pointed to the leg he meant.

Kagome lifter her head slightly, as much as she could manage at the moment, and saw what he meant. Her entire left leg was covered with poultice and bandages. By squinting, she could also make out tiny scratches and cuts peeking from beneath the cloth. Fingering the soft bandages, she murmured, “So that’s why it hurts...” 

Oh, how she wished she could clear the clouds that fogged her mind! She needed to _think_. She needed to know how. “Koga,” she began, trying to put her thoughts into words, “What’s going on? How did we get like this...?”

Koga’s sky-blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared at her. “You mean you honestly don’t remember?” Seeing her blank expression, he tried again. “Kagome. That demon did this to you. Are you sure you don’t remember anything?”

“Demon?” Kagome let his words roll over in her mind a few times. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

_The forest..._  
The demon...  
He attacked us...  
He had grabbed Koga...  
I tried to save him... 

“Th-that’s right. That horrible monster attacked us...he grabbed you...Koga, are _you_ all right?”

Koga sharply turned away at her words. “Kagome...” he began, his voice hollow as he struggled to find the right words, “ _I’m_ fine. How can you even be concerned about me when your wounds are so terrible? I’m the one who should have suffered those blows.”

“Koga...!” Kagome tried to reach a hand out to him, but the sudden wave of pain that hit her left arm caused her to shrink back with a whimper. “S-sorry...” she muttered.

“See, Kagome, look what happened! Because I was unable to protect you, you’re in so much pain you can’t even move. I...can’t stand to see you suffer like this–!! You don’t deserve it! _I_ do...” He lowered his head, averting her piercing, sympathetic gaze. “To think, I used to tell InuYasha that he wasn’t a good enough protector for you. I told him _I_ would never let that happen! I--”

“Koga,” Kagome broke in, “It’s no one’s fault but that demon’s. _He_ attacked us, both of us! Not _you_. You tried to protect me, just like I tried to protect you.” 

_He’s already been through enough..._

She smiled faintly, feeling her body and mind grow weaker by the second. “It couldn’t be helped. Please don’t hate yourself over this.”

_He’s been through so much..._

“You’ve always been the one to protect me...”

 

 _Except for InuYasha..._ Her heart whispered to her. But she pushed those thoughts back. She couldn’t be selfish now. _Koga_ needed her now...

“You’ve always been the one to jump in and save me...” She murmured.

_He’s gonna get the wrong idea...I don’t love him..._

“Even now, I woke up to see your face. That’s nice...that’s really nice...”

_My words are coming out sounding so...romantic. I don’t want to hurt him anymore...but I can’t stop myself from saying these things..._

“Kagome–!” Koga felt his cheeks grow warm, flattered by her gentle words. “I-”

“Can you do me a favor?” She whispered faintly, closing her eyes.

_...I don’t love him...I don’t want him..._

“Anything.”

_...But I need him._

“Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?”

For the first time in days, Koga smiled. “Of course.” He lifted her creamy white hand in his tanned one, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank...you...” she murmured, barely audible, as she began to drift off.

After a few moments, when Kagome’s breathing was deep and regular, Koga leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well, my Kagome.”


	7. Making it Through the Night

“Keep holding on  
‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through  
Just stay strong  
‘Cause you know I’m here for you, I’m here for you.”–  
Avril Lavigne, _Keep Holding On_  


Night had fallen. Kagome had slept peacefully for the last few hours, leaving Koga to finally get some well-deserved rest himself. Ginta and Hakkaku had joined Koga in his spot on the cave floor, sensing that their leader needed some company at the moment.

Koga leaned his head back against the cave wall, closing his eyes, but finding that he just couldn’t relax enough to sleep. He was too worried...

“How long do you think it will take them to fully recover?” Hakkaku whispered to Ginta, stealing a glance at their leader.

“Who knows?” Ginta replied. “Koga is a very strong demon, so he should be better within a few short days, but Kagome’s a mere human. It could take weeks.”

Hakkaku stole another glance at Koga. Yep, his eyes were still closed. He must be asleep, Hakkaku decided. “Do you think Koga will ever be able to forgive himself for what happened to her?”

Before Ginta could reply, Koga opened one eye and muttered, “I’m sitting right here, you know. I can hear every word you say.”

The two underlings jumped a little. “Oh, sorry.” They mumbled. 

“It’s all right.” Koga said grudgingly, opening both eyes and sitting up a little.

“Say, Koga--” Ginta began, “With all of the commotion, I forgot to ask–whatever happened to the demon after he–after Kagome fell?”

Koga didn’t answer right away, apparently still enraged by the incident. “...I killed him.”

Hakkaku’s eyes widened in awe. _It must have been the rush of anger over what he did to Kagome that gave Koga that boost of power..._

“...And the shard?” Ginta asked.

Koga grunted. “I got it. After what happened to Kagome, though, the shard was the _least_ of my worries.”

The three were silent for a few moments, Ginta and Hakkaku afraid to upset Koga any further.  


A sound from across the room made the trio jump. Kagome’s peaceful sleep had been broken, her steady and deep breathing suddenly becoming short and ragged. Her eyes were still closed, but they twitched as if she was having a nightmare, and she restlessly rolled over onto her right side, digging her hands into the blanket covering her.

Koga leapt up and rushed to the other side of the room, kneeling beside her. Looking slightly panicked, he barked to Ginta, “Go get one of the healers. Now!”

Ginta scurried out of the room. Mere moments later, he reentered, accompanied by an elderly Wolf Demoness. She sat down beside Kagome, peering closely at her flushed face, feeling her pulse and placing a hand on her forehead.

“What’s wrong with her?” Koga questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Don’t worry, Lord Koga, she will be fine. She is just delirious. She’s in a lot of pain from her wounds. She’s warm; but I don’t think it’s a fever. What she needs is something for the pain.”

The healer reached into a leather satchel at her side. “Wait!” Koga said, having realized something. “Kagome has some medicine from her era in that bag of hers. She’s administered it to me before; it’s very powerful. Maybe we should use that instead.”

The demoness smiled. “Very well, my lord. Just see that she gets some medicine, and plenty of rest. Do not hesitate to call again if you need me.”

As she left the cave dwelling, Ginta grabbed Kagome’s backpack from the spot on the floor and handed it to Koga. “I guess it’s a good thing we got this from InuYasha.”

Koga dug quickly through the pack, pulling out several bottles filled with pills and liquids. “But...which one–?” Koga squinted, now noticing the small sticky notes attached to each container, with instructions on what every medicine bottle was for and how much to give to the patient.

“Oh...” Hakkaku murmured, “I guess that was so InuYasha and the others could use that stuff if she wasn’t there to explain. How clever!”

Upon carefully reading each label, Koga found the one marked ‘PAIN/FEVER RELIEVER. TAKE TWO PILLS. CRUSH AND MIX WITH WATER IF THE PERSON CAN’T CHEW THEM.’

“Okay then.” Koga opened the bottle and removed two small white pills. He then grabbed a plastic drinking cup from Kagome’s backpack. “Hakkaku. Go to the waterfall and fill this cup up. Hurry.”

When Hakkaku had completed Koga’s directions, the Wolf Leader knelt beside Kagome, gently shaking her. “Kagome,” he whispered softly, “Come on Kagome, wake up. It’s time for your medicine.” Kagome merely cried out in response, once again tossing in her sleep. “It’s no good...she’s too delirious to wake up.”

“Then how will she take it?” Ginta wondered. “If she can’t wake up, she can’t take the medicine. Even if we did like her instructions said, and mixed it with water, she might not wake up long enough to drink it.”

Koga thought for a moment, chewing his lip. There was no other way to give her the medicine than for her to wake up. Unless...

Koga blushed just considering the idea. No way could he do that without her permission! But she needed the medicine...surely she would understand that he just did it to help her! Besides, Koga genuinely loved Kagome, and wasn’t just looking for a cheap thrill. He set his jaw. He _had_ to do it. _Sorry, Kagome_ , he told her silently.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood back in surprise as Koga suddenly crushed the pills between his thumb and forefinger and mixed them into the glass of water. He marched over to Kagome’s bed and fell to his knees, setting the glass of aspirin water on the ground beside him. With a steely determination in his eyes, he firmly lifted Kagome into an upright position, and held her firmly with one arm as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank deeply. Hesitating only for a moment, turning a deep shade of crimson, he lowered his lips to Kagome’s and kissed her.

Hakkaku and Ginta gasped in unison, shocked and yet strangely proud of their leader’s actions. Koga was actually kissing Kagome! And what a kiss it was...

As Koga’s lips pressed firmly against hers, he couldn’t suppress just a tiny thrill of excitement. He had always longed to hold his beloved Kagome like this, to finally kiss her. But he reminded himself that it wasn’t a _real_ kiss, at least under these circumstances. Koga only dreamed of the day when Kagome would _want_ him to kiss her, because she loved him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt Kagome’s throat contract, meaning she had finally swallowed. A few moments later, Koga forced himself to pull away. He held her in his arms for another minute or so, trying to will her to be strong. He then set her back down on the pelts, brushed a stray bang away from her eyes, and crossed the room to his spot against the wall.

“That was...intense.” Hakkaku murmured, barely audible, hoping Koga wouldn’t hear.

“I know. Go, Koga.”

For the next hour or so, no one dared to breathe, each of the demons far too concerned for Kagome’s sake to take their eyes off of her. Koga felt a knot tighten in his stomach as he watched Kagome’s beautiful face contort with pain. It was all his fault. He was always responsible for death and suffering. His Wolf Pack had been very forgiving and understanding towards him after the incidents with Naraku, but still....it was all his fault. And now that Kagome was in so much agony, he felt like dying. If she hadn’t been with him, that demon never would have hurt her...

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Ginta finally managed to whisper.

Koga’s blue eyes clouded over. “I’m sure she will...I’m just worried about how her body is handling the massive damage. Damn that monster!” He cursed in anger.

“Don’t worry! Sis is strong. She’ll make it.” Hakkaku said reassuringly.

Koga didn’t appear convinced. “Well, just the same, I’m going to stay up all night watching over her.”

“But, Koga,” Ginta protested, “You’re injured, too! You need your sleep!”

“That’s not an option.” Koga declared stubbornly.

“He’s right, Koga. You need to regain your strength! Or at least relax a little.” Hakkaku said. “Besides, Ginta and I can stand guard for you.”

“I appreciate the offer, guys, but my mind is made up.”

The two demons shared glance. “Then we’ll stay up with you.” Ginta decided.

Koga allowed himself a tiny smile. “Thanks, you two.”

The bonding moment was interrupted by a cry from Kagome, who once again began flailing, riping off the fur pelt that covered her.

Koga was at her side in a flash. He sat beside her, clasping her hand and whispering soothing words in her ear. After a few moments of his calming actions, Kagome’s body began to relax, but she squeezed his hand tight. Koga stroked the top of her head until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hakkaku watched the pair and smiled. “Kagome really seems to be comforted by Koga.” He commented.

“That’s good.” Ginta said, relieved. “Right now, they’ll need to rely on each other.”

Even as Koga watched how relaxed and calm Kagome became, the knot in his stomach refused to leave. “Don’t worry, Kagome, I won’t ever let anything happen to you again.” He whispered softly in the priestess’ ear, trying hard to choke back the waver creeping into his voice as he felt his eyes mist over, “I promise, you’ll get better. I’ll make _sure_ you get better. And soon.”


	8. Recovery

“Cause you don’t see me  
And you don’t need me  
And you don’t love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I _know_ you could...”  
–Josie  & the Pussycats, _You Don’t See Me_  


Koga had decided not to move from his spot next to Kagome after her latest nightmare early that morning, feeling most at ease holding her hand, keeping his ever-constant vigil over his beloved priestess.

He knew it was ridiculous to be so afraid. After all, nothing more could happen to her within the sanctity of the caves, especially since he was guarding her. But still, he felt uncomfortable just leaving the _room_ , let alone her side.

Koga was startled when he felt the object of his affections squeeze his hand. Looking down, he saw Kagome stir, then slowly open her eyelids. For a moment, she stared off into space, adjusting to the morning light. Finally, she lifted her gaze, letting her eyes focus on Koga’s face. “Koga...? What-what’s going on...?” she mumbled, still in a sleepy daze.

Koga smiled. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “How are you feeling?”

Kagome mumbled something under her breath, giving in to an enormous yawn. “I dunno... a little better, I think...I’m kind of achey, though.”

She tried to sit up then, but Koga expertly held her down. “Don’t try any of that. You are going to do nothing but rest and concentrate on your recovery. You’re only going to move if you _really_ feel up to it, okay?”

Kagome jutted out her lower lip, giving him a wounded, puppy-dog face. She was quiet for a minute, pondering this minor order. “...Okay,” she grumbled. Then she sighed. “I don’t really feel like doing anything anyways. I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

Seeing her weakened, exhausted expression, Koga asked, “Would you like some more–um, some medicine, Kagome? Maybe you’ll feel a little better.” Koga gulped, realizing that he almost gave away the fact that he had already, er... _administered_ medicine to her the night before.

Yawning again, Kagome adjusted herself, sliding her uninjured arm underneath her head. “Yeah, actually, I think that’s a good idea.”

“Ginta and Hakkaku brought your backpack here so you’d have all of your stuff with you.” Koga reached into the bag, which he had moved next to himself the night before for easy access, and pulled the bottle of painkillers out. “Um...” he began, playing dumb so that his secret wouldn’t be divulged, “Is this what you need?” He held it closer to her so she wouldn’t have to sit up.

Squinting a little, Kagome nodded. “Yeah, that’s it. I need to take two of those pills. Could you hand me some water?” Once Koga obliged, she popped the pellets into her mouth and chewed, taking a tiny sip of water as she did so. “I hope this helps...oh, Koga! I forgot to ask! How are you feeling? Have you gotten any rest? Here, you should take some, too.” She thrust the bottle and cup of water into the Wolf Leader’s hands.

Obviously, Koga was in pain from his wounds. How could he not be, the way that demon had crushed him with its claws? But Koga _refused_ to admit how he was feeling. He wasn’t about to complain when Kagome was so weak. “I’m feeling fine, Kagome. Don’t worry about me. We need to concentrate on _you_ getting better.”

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes, not falling for Koga’s false bravado for a second. “Stop being so noble, Koga. That demon hurt you, too. Your body is just taking it better because you’re a demon. I can tell you’re hurting.”

“I’m fine.” He repeated, stubbornly crossing his arms.

“You’re not very convincing,” she mumbled. Closing her eyes for a moment, she added, a bit grudgingly, “But I guess I can’t make you take care of yourself in the state I’m in.” She yawned again. “I still feel so tired. How long was I asleep? It felt like forever...”

Koga inhaled sharply, but remained cool. “You...you slept all day yesterday and through the night after you had woken up and I told you what had happened.”

“Hm,” Kogome muttered, scrunching up her face as if she were trying to remember something. “I remember waking up last night a few times. Like I had a nightmare or something. Did I, or was that just a dream?”

Koga turned his head, brushing a stray bang out of his eye. “No, that was real. You just...were restless last night.”

It was obvious that Kagome remembered nothing more about the previous night’s events. Koga knew that he should have felt glad, relieved that Kagome didn’t remember anything...especially the kiss. But still...he couldn’t shrug off his disappointment.

Maybe if she had remembered how he had kissed her, and better yet, liked it, she might fall in love with him. _I’ve got to face facts. Kagome doesn’t love me, doesn’t want me...probably doesn’t even_ need _me...but somehow I don’t ever think I’ll be able to stop hoping that one day, she’ll look at me the same way she looks at InuYasha._

It was true. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop loving Kagome. He didn’t feel he’d ever _want_ to. No matter how much pain it caused him.

* * *

A few days later...

Kagome lowered herself into the steaming water, unable to keep a gasp from escaping her lips as she felt the various wounds sting upon contact. She had felt better that morning, and Koga had suggested that she take this opportunity and use the cave’s private hot springs to bathe and rejuvenate herself. Kagome had to admit, even though it hurt a bit at first, the water did _wonders_ for her aches and pains.

“Lady Kagome, would you care for a massage?”

Kagome jumped at the sound of the female Wolf Demoness' delicate voice, forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t alone. Koga, in his usual concern towards his beloved priestess, had insisted that she be accompanied by at least two demonesses inside the hot springs. _I guess so that I don’t drown or something,_ Kagome thought with a tiny smile. “Um, no, that’s all right,” Kagome began politely, not used to being fussed over so much, “I think I’d just like to sit still and enjoy the water.” She leaned her head back against the rocks. _Though a massage_ does _kinda sound tempting..._

After almost an hour, Kagome decided she was finished with her bath. The two beautiful young demonesses immediately helped her rise out of the water, one wrapping a fresh towel around her as the other gently dried her hair. At first, Kagome thought about arguing, but then felt too exhausted to bother.

The red-haired female demon, who was called Risa, held up Kagome’s backpack. “My lady, what would you wish to dress in?”

Arina, the other demoness, seated Kagome on a flat rock, and proceeded to dress her injuries with fresh linen. Kagome held up her hand in protest. “I can dress myself, really, you needn’t trouble yourself.”

Risa smiled, winking slightly. “Now, now, Lady Kagome,” she chided, rummaging through Kagome’s backpack as she spoke, “Don’t be so stubborn! It’s no trouble at all. We must see that your recovery is as comfortable as possible!”

“Besides,” Arina added, finished with the bandaging and now braiding Kagome’s hair absentmindedly, “Lord Koga wouldn’t be too happy with us if we didn’t follow his wishes.”

Kagome felt herself blush at all of the attention. “All right, I won’t argue. And thanks for looking after me.” _They’re treating me like a princess! Well, Koga_ is _sort of a prince, I guess, being the leader, and all..._ She felt herself blush even deeper.

Risa triumphantly uncovered Kagome’s short-sleeved sugar-pink pajamas. “Ah-ha! This should be perfect!”

Arina put her hands on Kagome’s shoulders, and whispered into her ear, “Lord Koga is _sure_ to think you’re beautiful in that!”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “It-it’s not like that! Koga is–is--” she found she couldn’t finish her sentence. _Oh, what’s the use?_

After the two female demons spent another half hour cooing and fussing over Kagome’s clothing and hair, they declared they were finished. Kagome sighed inwardly with relief  
as they helped her hobble back into the cave dwelling. Now she could finally escape the giddy demonesses comments regarding her and Koga.

Koga rose to his feet when he saw her come in. Kagome noticed his smile widen as he took her new hairstyle and ensemble in with his eyes. Remembering Arina’s teasing regarding him, Kagome abruptly broke away from his gaze.

“Need some help?” Koga asked quietly. Kagome wordlessly nodded as Arina and Risa gently transferred the priestess from their arms to his. 

“Now, don’t do anything we wouldn’t!” Risa whispered in Kagome’s ear. With a sly wink, the two demonesses linked arms and sauntered out of the room. Kagome choked back her reply to the cheeky comment, not wanting to arouse Koga’s curiosity.

After the battle with the demon, Koga had decided to move Kagome’s bed to the opposite side of the cave so that she could have her comfort and privacy. He now helped her limp her way over to the fur pelts, and set her down carefully. “How are you feeling?” He asked once he too was seated.

Kagome awkwardly smoothed the wrinkles out of her pajamas, and tugged at her raven braid. When she turned to answer him, she found the words died in her throat when she met his eyes. 

_“Now, don’t do anything we wouldn’t!”_ Risa had said. What was that supposed to mean?! _I’m being stupid,_ Kagome decided, taking a deep breath and bravely facing the wolf leader. “I’m feeling...better,” she said, feeling a smile come to her lips, “Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Hi, everyone! Sorry if this chapter ended a little abruptly, I was having a bit of trouble with it. I’m just revved up for the next few chapters! I apologize for rushing things in my excitement! ^_^


	9. Comparisons

“According to him, I’m beautiful, incredible,   
He can’t get me out of his head  
According to him, I’m funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite, I don’t feel like stopping that  
So, baby, tell me what I’ve got to lose  
He’s into me for everything I’m not, according to you.”  
–Orianthi, _According to You_  


The soft rays of sunshine bounced off of the flowing crystal waterfall, creating bright rainbows upon contact. The morning outside the caves was so peaceful, with hardly a sound except the quiet bird calls and grazing of nearby animals.

But _inside_ the Den of the Wolf Demons, things were not so serene.

“Ah! That hurts!”

Koga smiled sympathetically. “Sorry, Kagome, I’m sure it does, but we need to make sure these cuts don’t get infected.” He lifted the jar that Kagome had withdrawn from her backpack. Inspecting it a bit warily, he added, “And if this...stuff is as amazing as you say it is, you should be healed in no time.”

Kagome suddenly ripped her left hand from his grip and cradled it protectively under her chin before he could cause anymore damage. “Yeah, well, I know, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it.”

Koga raised his eyebrows, unable to prevent a chuckle from escaping him as he watched her bratty outburst. “All right, tell you what, when you re-dress _my_ wounds, you can be as cruel as you want. Is it a deal?”

Kagome playfully stuck out her tongue. “That’s better,” she giggled, then abruptly fell silent, her smile transforming into a grimace. “Ow!”

When Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that Koga had put his hands on her shoulders to steady her with a worried expression, she smiled feebly. “Have you ever heard the saying ‘it hurts to laugh’-? Now I know the true meaning of those words.” She gently placed her hand underneath her sugar-pink pajama shirt and rubbed at her side, careful not to muss up the many bandages that supported her ribs.

Koga’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he considered her, obviously still concerned.

Kagome smiled encouragingly. “At least I can joke about it. I mean, it still hurts, but I feel a lot better than I did a day or two ago. That’s a good sign, right?”

“Right...” The dark, concerned expression that had been clouding Koga’s face lightened considerably. “I’m sorry that it still hurts, Kagome. Hopefully it won’t hurt anymore in another few days. I’m not really sure I understand how the human body heals, but if _I’m_ any example...” He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his statement. “I’ve already healed quite a bit.” He lifted his once-bandaged right arm, then motioned for Kagome to give him back her hand.

Kagome re-positioned herself on the fur pelts that were spread upon the floor, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and reluctantly surrendering her wounded left arm.

Koga dipped the cloth back into the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gently dabbing at a shallow cut just above her elbow. Kagome winced automatically and inhaled sharply at the searing sting from the solution. 

As the liquid seeped into the cut fizzing and bubbling, Koga stared at the white foam in fascination. “I will _never_ get used to that.” He leaned over and carefully sniffed the liquid. He pulled away quickly, a disgusted look on his face. “It smells awful!”

Kagome wrinkled her nose. “You’re telling me. At least if we use it, though, we won’t get infected.” As she watched Koga’s fascinated and confused expression as he carefully applied more of the fluid to each of her wounds, she felt herself relax completely, and her mind began to wander.

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at his wolf-like curiosity. _Aw, that’s cute...it really reminds me of the first time InuYasha explored my backpack and got all excited over things from my era! It was so funny when he –_ Kagome blinked suddenly, waking herself up and silencing her thoughts. _Stop that! I have to stop thinking about InuYasha..._ She had told herself over and over that she had to live out her promise to Koga.

 _“You know you’ll never see them again, right?”_ Koga’s solemn voice whispered again in her mind.

She wouldn’t see them again. She _knew_ that! To keep on, she had to stop thinking about her friends, because she’d never hope to see them again...Not that she wanted to run away, exactly. It wasn’t as if Koga were like Naraku, some monster who was going to keep her locked in an ivory tower, torturing her. Koga was good to her. And even though Kagome was not in love with him, she genuinely cared about him, and thought of him as a dear friend. She was among friends...so why did her heart want to break in two? InuYasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. How she loved them...

“Kagome! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Kagome cut her eyes to Koga’s concerned expression, wondering what he was talking about. It wasn’t until she felt something wet trickle off of her chin that she realized she must have been crying. Koga’s eyes wrinkled as he studied her. ‘Does it hurt?”

Kagome quickly shook her head, roughly wiping away her tears. “N-no, I’m fine. It just stung a little, I guess,” she lied.

Koga didn’t appear convinced. He lifted a tanned finger and gently brushed away a stray tear. Kagome’s breathe caught in her throat. Gazing intently at her with those piercing eyes of his, he asked quietly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kagome found she couldn’t respond, her heart doing a crazy dance in her chest. _He’s so...sweet... if I had started crying in front of InuYasha, he would probably have hidden his concern behind some snarky comment..._ She forced a smile. “I’m fine Koga. But, thanks...” Struggling at first, then finally dropping his fiery gaze, she squirmed out his reach. “I think I’m all set, now, um, let me bandage you.” Dying to break the crazy stream of her thoughts, she swiftly grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of his hands.

Slowly and gently, Kagome peeled the bandages row by row off of Koga’s chest. She bit her lip when she saw the several stubborn bruises that still lingered. They had a greenish tint to them, though, which was a sure sign that they were healing. “Okay, Koga, I’m going to feel all over your ribs. Tell me if you experience any pain at all.” She carefully pressed two of her fingers firmly in one spot. ‘Does it hurt when I push here?”

Koga shrugged. “No. Doesn’t hurt at all.”

Kagome tried another bruise. “Here?”

“No.”

She pressed right above his left rib. “What about here?”

Koga’s eyes widened. “Aah-! ...Okay, that spot is a little tender.”

Kagome giggled softly. “I’m sorry Koga, but at least you’re big enough to admit when you’re in pain.” _Unlike_ some _people I know_ , her mind added stubbornly.

Now that the torture session was over, Kagome wrapped his mid section tautly with fresh new bandages. “Looking good, Koga. I’d say it will only take another day or so.”

Koga smiled. “It’s all thanks to your remedies, Kagome. I just wish you could heal as fast, too.”

Kagome shook his concern off with a wave of her hand. “Oh, I’m okay. Um, let’s change the subject.” _Anything to get my mind off of you-know-who,_ she thought.

“Change the subject? Okay...” Koga thought for a moment, stroking his chin. There _was_ something he always wanted to talk to her about... “All right, Kagome. Could you tell me more about your era?”

Kagome glanced at him in surprise, then smiled. “Really?” after she had seen him nod affirmative, she began to describe her family, her house, her friends, and then, finally, her school. Koga listened intently the entire time, hanging on her every word, interjecting many comments and questions. He realized that she must really love to tell people about her world, from the way her eyes lit up and she moved her hands in excitement.

 _He seems really interested_ , Kagome thought with a smile.

Kagome then explained why she used to travel back through the well so much. More than anything else, she told him, she went back to study and take tests.

“So...you like these, er–tests?” Koga asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kagome gently snorted. “ _Like_ them? I _hate_ them! They always make me so nervous! Always praying I got a good grade. Wondering if I’ve already fallen too far behind! But...if I want to get into the High School of my choice, I have to take ‘em.”

Koga pondered this, then nodded slowly. “I see...that makes a lot of sense.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “It _does_?” she squeaked in faint surprise.

“Well, sure. I mean, if you want to accomplish your goals and dreams, you have to keep working at it. No matter what anyone says, or how tough it gets.” He said matter-of-factly.

 _Hm...InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and even Sango never understood how I felt about school. They always told me to drop out and forget about it! But Koga..._ Kagome wasn’t sure what to think of it.

In fact, at that very moment, she wasn’t too sure what to think about anything. But she did know one thing. She was beginning to discover a side of Koga she didn’t realize was there before.

 _And,_ she decided with a smile, _I think I like it._


	10. Pangs of Jealousy

“Listen, I mean it  
There’s nothing that he’s worthy of  
He’s just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I’ve seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend.”  
–Backstreet Boys, _Get Another Boyfriend_  


Kagome stirred in the dead of night, waking to the soft call of an owl and the gentle melody the crickets sang. She plumped her pillow and was content to listen to the calming tune of nature lull her back into sleep.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Sensing a familiar presence, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “...Koga?” She murmured, yawning, “What are you doing up?” She cocked her head inquisitively, realizing that he had just entered the cave dwelling, meaning he hadn’t been asleep in his bed. “Where have you been?” 

Koga didn’t answer. Swiftly and silently, he came over and knelt down to face her. Kagome felt herself inhale sharply when she saw the intense expression he was wearing, his sky blue eyes boring into her. “Um, Koga...?” She asked nervously.

The Wolf Demon firmly grasped her shoulders, his eyes never leaving her face. “Kagome,” he whispered in a low tone, leaning closer still, “You know how much I love you.” It was a statement, not a question.

Well, of course she did. How couldn’t she? He reminded her of his feelings each and every day, not only with mere words, but in the respectful and loving way he regarded her. Her cheeks growing warm, she whispered in a dire attempt to divert the subject. “Koga, what are you...?”

“Ssh,” He muttered, softly touching his forefinger to her mouth. Slowly, his fingers slid from her lips to her cheek, and he cradled it in the palm of his hand. “I love you more than my life,” he said hoarsely, his face melting into an expression that Kagome was scared to admit she had never seen before. Not on Koga, not on anyone. It was a heart-wrenching blend of adoration...and longing.

“Koga...” Kagome tried again, desperately trying to push back her whirling thoughts, trying to subdue her pounding heart. This was so unlike him!

Koga ignored her, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him, her face now mere centimeters from his. She could hear his heart beating now, feel his warm breath tickle her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, hypnotized by his presence. “Koga...” she whispered, but this time not out of fear.

Koga’s fingers stroked her face, brushing softly against her ear as he tucked her hair back. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, raising her hand to clasp his, liking the way his touch made her very skin tingle. _He’s being so sweet..._ she thought with a smile and a blush. _Maybe I’ve been too hard on him, pushing him away from me..._

Koag leaned forward, murmuring her name as he fully embraced her, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply the scent he was so intoxicated by. Kagome buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. She tightened her arms around him, lulled by the slow rise and fall of his chest, the quick beating of his heart.

Koga pulled away, stroking her chin with his fingers and gently dipping her face upwards to memorize her features with his eyes. He smiled slightly before finally bringing his lips to hers.

Kagome was too stunned for a moment to react, sitting perfectly still as Koga’s mouth pulled back, then crashed upon hers once again with more strength. Her mind couldn’t process it; she was being kissed senseless by Koga, and she liked it!

Koga broke away, then began to kiss her all over her face; her cheeks, her nose, her temple. His lips brushed her skin softly, sweetly, burning like fire. Kagome felt herself raise both her hands and grip his face, initiating the kiss herself for the first time. Sliding one hand around to the back of his head, her fingers laced through his thick black hair. She pulled herself closer still in his embrace, slowly deepening the kiss she knew with all of her heart should never come to an end.

* * *

Kagome’s brown eyes snapped open, and she sat up like a shot. Too stunned to think anything for a few seconds, she squeezed her eyes shut as the sunlight blinded them. That was when she realized, it was morning, not night. Breathing hard, she whipped her head around, trying to confirm whether or not what she had just felt was real. Did she...did she just _make out_ with Koga?! And...did she _like_ it?!

Kagome laughed nervously, slapping herself on the thigh. _No...it was a dream,_ she told herself, _Just a stupid, stupid dream. But...it felt so...real!_ She recalled just how real it had seemed, how solid and warm his lips had felt on hers. Her cheeks burned. _It...it didn’t seem like a dream._

She closed her eyes, savoring the memory for a moment. She raised her fingers slowly to her lips, the mere touch burning as she thought of the handsome Wolf Demon’s kiss on her and how it had effected her.

Suddenly, she caught herself. Shaking her head swiftly, she forced a chuckle. Honestly, she thought, trying to muster up some form of disgust, as if the mere thought of kissing him was appalling, _Me and Koga? No way! I must have been delirious. Besides, what about InuYasha? He’s the one I’m in love with!_

She forced herself to ignore the nagging thought that tugged at her mind: She had never even thought of InuYasha when she kissed Koga in the dream. Not _once._

She flopped back onto the fur pelts and closed her eyes to calm herself. They immediately popped open when she began to imagine his rugged features, the way his sparkling blue eyes had entranced her.

“No,” She ordered herself, sitting up, “Stop thinking about it. Stop being stupid!” She reached into her bag and pulled out fresh clothes. I’ll go bathe and get dressed. That will cool me off, and finally put these ridiculous thoughts to rest. Even so, she crept out of the cave dwelling and to the springs carefully and quietly. She definitely did _not_ want to run into Koga right then.

* * *

In the springs, Kagome leaned against the cave wall and let the water hit every sore spot on her body. As she began to finally relax, she closed her eyes.

_“I love you more than my life,” he had whispered before passionately kissing her._

When Kagome realized that she had once again let her mind wander and revel in the memory of the dream, she snapped her eyes open. “No–! It-it’s ridiculous to even consider–!!!”

But, she found herself realizing, was it so ridiculous? After all, Koga _loved_ her, truly and deeply, and often told her so. Was it so preposterous that he might one day get tired of waiting for her and try to show her how much he loved her _without_ words?

It could happen. The _real_ question that Kagome didn’t want to admit that was haunting her was, if the time came when Koga _did_ kiss her...would Kagome react like she did in her dream and get swept up in the moment?

 _Would it really be_ so _wrong to fall in love with Koga?_

A sick feeling in the pit of Kagome’s stomach told her that a part of her was dying to know.

* * *

Kagome finally managed to pull herself from the refreshing waterfalls and head back to the main cave. Balling her hands into fists, she forced a smile upon her lips and tried to convince herself that everything was normal. 

However, when she saw the familiar black ponytail ahead of her, standing at the cave entrance, and realized she couldn’t avoid him any longer, she groaned.

Koga smiled as she approached. “Hi, Kagome,” he said warmly, not noticing the antsy way she was fidgeting or the awkward way she held her gaze from him, “How do you feel today?” His hand began to creep out towards her shoulder, and Kagome leapt away from it as if it were a snake. Koga dropped his arm and frowned, shooting her a perplexed look.

 _Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. **Don’t look at him!**_ Kagome instructed herself. “Oh, I’m feeling great, Koga,” she said, shrugging nonchalantly and avoiding his gaze, “Wonderful, in fact.” She smiled to complete her lie, and inadvertently lifted her eyes to his. As she locked on to his blue stare, she felt her muscles tense and her heart rate speed up. Her mind flashed back to the way he had murmured her name, the way his strong arms had wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her face flushed; she prayed that he took no notice.

Koga scratched his head, smiling in a confused way as he studied her abnormal behavior. “Are you sure, Kagome? You look kinda...feverish.” He lifted his hand to her forehead. 

Kagome gulped, trying not to show a reaction to the way her skin burned at his touch. _I’m only feeling this way because of that dream,_ She mused uncertainly, _Koga doesn’t usually have this effect on me..._

Slowly, she stepped away. “I’m okay, Koga. I-I think I’ll just...go lie down.” 

Koga cocked his head. “Okay...” _What’s with her?_ He wondered as she ran off.

* * *

Kagome raced into the cave, turning a dark corner before sinking to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin upon her folded arms. “What am I getting so worked up over?” She mumbled, blowing a stray bang from her eyes in frustration. “I don’t love Koga. I don’t want to be with him. I _don’t_!!!”

“Who are you talking to, sis?”

Kagome’s heart leapt in her throat at the sound of a new voice. Looking up, she sighed with relief when she saw that it was Ginta, not Koga.

He peered at her kindly. “Are you okay, Kagome? Are you sure you should be out of bed?”

Kagome forced a smile. “I-I’m okay, Ginta. I’ve just been thinking.”

Ginta furrowed his brow. “About what?”

Kagome shrugged, not entirely sure herself. “A lot of things. I’m just feeling kind of confused...”

Ginta lowered himself to the ground next to her and patted her on the shoulder. “Sometimes it’s better to talk about your problems.” After a thoughtful pause, he added, “I’m a very good listener, you know. Maybe I could help!”

Kagome forced back a laugh. She really didn’t know if she felt comfortable talking about her feelings, especially when they concerned Koga. Still, Ginta was being so sweet by trying to help; Kagome felt that she couldn’t just blow him off. “Well,” she began, “It’s complicated. I’ve been having trouble sorting out my feelings recently. I’m not sure where my heart lies anymore, and I feel like I’m alienating everyone around me because of it. I guess I’m scared about what the future holds.”

Ginta frowned as he processed Kagome’s problem. “You should follow your heart,” He finally said sagely, “Listen to what your heart is telling you. Don’t deny your feelings just because they’re different than what you’re used to. Confront your problems head-on, look them straight in the eye and deal with them.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. She had never pegged Ginta as being too bright, but here he was, telling her how to handle her problems! And, she had to admit, it was good advice. She smiled at him. “You’re right Ginta.” She leaned over and gave him a hug before pulling herself to her feet. “Thanks. I-I just need to talk to Koga. Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he’s at the mouth of the cave.”

“Okay, thanks!” Kagome said with a smile.

Ginta pumped a fist encouragingly. “Go get him, sis!”

Kagome blushed, throwing her hands up in protest. “It-it’s not like that!”

Ginta smiled to placate her. “Whatever you say. Oh, when you see Koga, could you tell him that Hakkaku and I are going hunting?”

Kagome nodded. “Sure thing.” With a wave, she went to see Koga.

* * *

When she reached the cave dwelling, she slowed her steps as she realized that Koga was holding some sort of meeting. She quietly stepped to the side and peeked around from behind one of the rocks.

Koga was standing in the middle of the room. Two demons approached him. Koga lifted his chin slightly, his eyes glinting with authority as he instructed them.

Kagome felt her heart pound as she watched him standing tall as he governed his people. _He really_ is _a great leader,_ she thought. _He’s so...strong and decisive. He’s really got it together._ When mostly everyone had gone on their way, Kagome cleared her throat and self-consciously smoothed her skirt. Taking a shaky breath, she began to walk towards Koga.

She stopped in her tracks when someone suddenly approached him. Kagome slid next to the cave wall to watch this new person. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was a _female_ wolf demon who was talking to him.

A gorgeous, _voluptuous_ female wolf demon.

Kagome held her breath, studying them closely and ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Here’s your new wrist band, Lord Koga,” the demoness cooed, her dark lashes batting delicately over her baby blue eyes.

Koga smiled and took the band from her hands. “Oh, great. Thanks, Mayumi.”

Mayumi suddenly seized his arm and placed a hand on his biceps. “Why, Lord Koga! You’re _so_ strong!”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. _E-excuse me?! What–what a hussie!!!_ She seethed. Even though she had pretty much been thinking the same thing a moment ago...

Koga ducked his head with an embarrassed laugh. He put a hand behind his head and shrugged. “Well, uh, y’know, I, uh, try....”

Mayumi formed her ruby lips into a smile. “Oh, I’m _sure_ you do,” she purred.

Kagome turned her head sharply, suddenly unable to watch their encounter anymore. She walked away, altogether abandoning her idea of talking to Koga about her feelings.

Once she reached a corner, she broke into a run, ignoring her limp which made her pace a bit hobbled. Once she reached her cave dwelling, she paced around for a few moments, seething and ranting under her breath about what she just witnessed. Once her anger passed, she began to feel a heavy weight settle on her chest, and she sighed brokenly as if to relieve it. When the sensation refused to pass, she sank to her knees in defeat. 

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why did it...bother me so much?_ When she closed her eyes, and a vision of Koga talking to Mayumi fluttered through her mind, the sick feeling only increased. _Why does it hurt now to think about him?! I-I don’t love Koga. I don’t have feelings for him!!!_

 _Yeah, but you are supposed to be his “woman”, after all,_ a little voice whispered. _His intended. He shouldn’t be going around and flirting up a storm with a little hussie like her._

 _Don’t be ridiculous!_ Kagome snapped at herself. _He wasn’t flirting,_ she _was! And why shouldn’t she flirt with him?_ Kagome reasoned uncertainly, _Koga’s very...handsome._

 _It didn’t_ seem _like it was one-sided,_ the voice continued.

Kagome shook her head vehemently. _Koga would never cheat on me!_ Kagome then gasped, comprehending what had just come to her mind. _Wait a sec! Wouldn’t...cheat on me? I’m acting like we’re a couple! We’re not! Koga...can do whatever he wants..._

Still, no matter how long Kagome tried to convince herself otherwise, she didn’t like the idea of Koga being with another girl.

Not one bit.

Kagome had to admit, she almost wanted to stake out her territory. Tell everyone that Koga was hers, and off limits to any other girl. Because, whether or not she knew that she had feelings for him, she was sure of one thing:

It would kill her to lose Koga to another girl the way she lost InuYasha to Kikyo. She had to face facts. Koga was the only one she had left.

“It’s hopeless,” Kagome murmured out loud to herself, “I’ll never be able to stop thinking about it.”

“Thinking about what?”

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sound of Koga’s voice as he stood in the entryway. 

“Everything okay?” Koga asked as he came towards her. Kagome, unable to muster anything, just shrugged. “Everything’s...fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with Mayumi,” She muttered, not bothering to hide the bitter tone in her voice.

Koga blinked, cocking an eyebrow. “Mayumi? Oh, her? No, she just wanted to give me something.” Something etched in Kagome’s voice made Koga pause. “...Why?”

Kagome flushed, flipping a raven lock over her shoulder in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. “O-oh, no reason. Just curious, I guess. Wondering what a pretty demoness was doing talking to you.” Kagome’s eyes widened, horrified that her voice had betrayed her confidence like that. 

Koga furrowed his brow, puzzled by Kagome’s odd and distant behavior, and even more so by the comment she had just made. _Wait a minute...is Kagome...is she actually...jealous?_ Koga felt himself bubble with excitement at the mere thought. _Oh, don’t kid yourself,_ His voice of reason scolded. Still...it seemed mighty suspicious to Koga. He just had to find out.

Kagome shook her head, slowly backing away to be rid of this nightmarish situation. “I-I-mean, never mind...”

Before she could move one step further, however, Koga circled his arms around on either side of her, pinning her in place to the cave wall. Leaning in a little closer, he whispered with a half-smile, “Why Kagome...could you actually be feeling jealous?”

Unnerved by the way his closeness made her heart hammer, she forced herself to drop the gaze of his piercing blue eyes to instead stare at the floor. “Who, me?” She said with a false laugh.

Koga released one hand to cup around her chin. Lifting it slightly, so that she could not escape his stare, he smiled. “Yes, you.”

Kagome tried to reply, but when she looked him in the eyes, the words dissolved in her throat. Once again, she was lost in his gaze. The gaze that had been entrancing her all morning...

Dream or not, she had liked it. It had somehow felt _right_. But should she really trust those instincts? She wasn’t the kind of girl who fell for guys with no real emotional backing, no real feelings behind her attraction, so why would she be now? Why would she have these thoughts about Koga if some part of her didn’t feel a real connection? But did she even have a chance? Did she _want_ the chance?

Slowly, almost as if unconsciously, Kagome lifted her creamy hand to his tanned cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush on her fingertips. She could tell he was embarrassed, but pleased, and Kagome knew she was blushing, too.

“Kagome?” He whispered, taking her hand in his and stepping closer. As Kagome became lost in those pools of blue, she felt herself stepping closer to him, also. So close that she could feel his breath on her face. “Koga, I--” She murmured.

Just when they were mere inches from one another, a loud cry shattered the moment. Leaping apart, they turned to see that the voice belonged to Hakkaku. 

“Koga! Koga! Please, you gotta come quick!” Hakkaku choked out, beads of sweat upon his forehead. “It’s Ginta–something-something’s wrong with him! You gotta help him!”

“What?” Koga stammered, casting one last glance at Kagome before racing through the cave to the woods after Hakkaku.

Kagome followed him, stopping once she reached the mouth of the cave. _Oh, my gosh, Ginta!_ She thought in a panic. _What could be wrong?!_

A few moments later, Koga slowly approached the cave dwelling, carrying an unconscious Ginta on his back. “Make room!” He cried out, sending the rest of the wolf demons in a frenzy searching for comfortable pelts to lay down for their injured comrade. 

As Koga set him gently down on the makeshift bed, Kagome burst out in a frenzy, “What happened?”

Hakkaku, eying his good friend nervously, mumbled, “I-I’m not sure. We were hunting in the forest, when all of a sudden, he just collapsed! He started breathing really hard, and talking deliriously!”

Koga inhaled sharply, lifting his fallen friend’s hand and gripping it tight. “What could have happened?” He whispered, a dark shadow passing over his sky blue eyes like a storm cloud.

Kagome didn’t know exactly what it was. Maybe it was seeing everyone in a panic. Maybe it was the thought of Ginta, sweet, lovable Ginta, who had just given her such heartfelt advice, in such pain. Or maybe, just maybe, it was seeing the pained, suffering look on Koga’s face as he watched one of his best friends writhe in agony. Whatever it was, Kagome immediately found herself kicking into first aid mode. “All right, everyone, give him some space! Someone, get some wet cloths to dab on his skin, he looks extremely feverish!” She ordered. Kneeling down next to Koga, she said, “Take a look at his skin.”

Koga furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“His _skin_!” Kagome said more urgently, quickly lifting the fur top that covered Ginta’s stomach. Everyone around them gasped once they noticed the many oddly discolored spots that flooded his skin. “Hives,” Kagome grimaced. “He’s had some sort of reaction to something...” She explained to the confused demons.

Koga shook his head. “But why? How? Can you cure him?”

Kagome snapped her head up. “Quick, someone bring me my bag!” Once she had the yellow backpack in her possession, she rummaged through it, panicked. Once she pulled out the desired bottle, her heart stopped in her chest.

It was empty.

 _What do we do? Ginta needs treatment!_ Kagome thought desperately. Suddenly, she gasped as a thought struck her. Unless...

“Koga, I need your help.” Kagome said, unbelieving of what she was just about to suggest. But she had to! For Ginta’s sake...

“What is it?” Koga asked, his voice cracking slightly, though he tried to mask it and be brave. “C-can you help him?”

Kagome nodded. “But we need more medicine from my era. You have to take me to the well. Now. It’s his only chance! If we leave immediately, we should make it in time...”

Koga’s eyes widened. He hesitated for only a moment, then cast a glance at Ginta and nodded. “Let’s go.” He scooped the priestess up into his arms. “We’ll be back soon, Ginta,” The Wolf Leader said steadily, “I promise you.”

As they raced though the woods to the well, Kagome’s mind was in a fog. _Am I doing the right thing? Can I really cure him? Will we be in time?_

Suddenly, Ginta’s cheery voice rang through her head. _“Go get him, sis!”_

Kagome set her jaw tight with determination. Right! _This has to work! Poor Ginta..._

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the two travelers, they reached the sacred well. As Koga deposited her lightly on the grass beside it, Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be right back, Koga. With the medicine. We’ll make your friend better, I promise!”

Koga nodded, touched by her strong words. “Thank you, Kagome.”

With a nod, Kagome leapt down the well, into her era. As the ever-familiar blue light faded, Kagome took a deep breath and used all her might to pull herself up the vines to the other side, struggling more than usual because of her wounded leg. Once she reached the temple grounds, she broke into a sprint to get to her house.

Flinging the door open, she began to call out to her family, but stopped in her tracks at whom she saw instead standing in her kitchen. Dropping her backpack to the floor, she stumbled and choked out, “I-InuYasha–?!”

_To be continued..._


	11. All I Ever Wanted

“I’m so in love with two  
I don’t know what to do  
I choose the both of you!”  
–Mikaila, _So in Love With Two_  


Kagome was completely floored, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. After day upon day of dreaming about InuYasha, here he was, standing in her kitchen.

InuYasha’s eyes widened slightly, a small flicker inside the amber indicating that he was happy to see her, in his own way. Maintaining his composure, he managed to say, “Kagome! I-I thought you were with...”

Hearing his voice, the voice she had missed so much for so long, she finally realized it wasn’t a dream. InuYasha was here, mere inches from where she stood.

Kagome snapped out of her initial shock and raced to the half demon, flinging her arms around his neck when she reached him. “Oh, InuYasha!!! I’ve missed you so much!”

His arms still at his side, InuYasha gazed down at Kagome in surprise. “Um, yeah, Kagome, I, uh, I missed you, too,” he mumbled, patting her awkwardly on the back.

Kagome’s eyes snapped open, and she was momentarily taken aback. _He doesn’t seem very happy to see me..._

Having gotten used to Koga’s affectionate nature towards her, Kagome had almost forgotten how awkward and uncomfortable InuYasha was, especially when it came to expressing his feelings. _That’s all it is,_ Kagome assured herself. _I know he must have missed me like crazy, he just won’t show it!_

Kagome pulled away, sensing InuYasha’s discomfort at being so emotional. _That’s all it is,_ she repeated firmly.

“Kagome!” Mrs. Higurashi entered the room, a smile gracing her lips at the sight of her daughter. “Sota, Grandpa!” She called, “Kagome’s home!”

Kagome’s eyes lit up. “Mom! Sota! Grandpa!” She ran to each of her family members in turn, crushing them with her hugs. It had been quite awhile since she had seen them...

“Say, InuYasha,” Kagome said thoughtfully, releasing Sota from her deadly grip, “What are you doing here?”

InuYasha blanched, clearly embarrassed about something. “Uh,” he stuttered, “Well, y’see--”

Sota piped up, “InuYasha’s been mopin’ around here since yesterday afternoon. He’s been mostly holed up in your room.”

Kagome blinked, smiling slightly. “Oh, is that so?”

InuYasha bared his fangs at the little boy. “Quiet, you runt!” InuYasha would never admit, not even to himself, that he had missed being around Kagome’s family, her things, or even her scent...he decided the best tactic would be to change the subject. “Kagome, what are you doing here, anyway?”

Kagome dropped her bag, covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! I’m really sorry, you guys, but I have to leave right away!”

“What?” Her mother exclaimed. “But Kagome, dear, you just got here!”

Kagome had already turned around, heading for her bedroom. “I’m sorry, but a friend of mine needs some medicine, and I have to get it to him immediately.”

Mrs. Higurashi cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as she studied her daughter’s peculiar stride. “Kagome, are you limping?”

Kagome froze. _My leg!_ Not wanting to worry her family, she shrugged it off. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just have a cramp in my leg from walking so much. You know.”

With that, she went into her room, InuYasha trailing after her. Once the door was closed, he said, “All right, Kagome, out with it. Why are you limping, and why do you smell of poultice and dried blood?” His amber eyes were blazing, signaling that the half-demon was about to go off at any moment.

Kagome closed her eyes to avoid his fierce gaze. She knew how he’d react and she didn’t have _time_ for it! Koga was waiting! She had to get the medicine to Ginta! Swallowing hard, she began with an air of nonchalance, “A little over a week ago, Koga and I...we were attacked by a demon.” She smiled and shrugged helplessly. “Same old, same old. It’s no big deal.”

InuYasha gritted his teeth, his fangs glistening with the effort. “It is too a big deal!” He practically roared. “We fight demons all the time and you hardly ever get injured! You must have been hurt pretty badly, too, to still be limping.”

Kagome stuffed clean clothes and the medicine for Ginta in her bag. “He was a big, powerful demon,” she explained as she packed, “And he had a Sacred Jewel Shard. He was one of the tough ones, that’s all.”

InuYasha slammed his fist down on a nearby bookcase. “Dammit! I knew that mangy wolf couldn’t keep you safe! I bet he ran off with his tail between his legs at the sight of that demon, didn’t he? Or did he decide to stick around to get his hands on the Jewel Shard?”

Kagome was stunned. She realized that InuYasha was only angry because he cared. She should be happy that he was, for once, expressing his feelings towards her.

But still, how _dare_ he?

“InuYasha, how could you even say that?! Koga risked his life to protect me! He held the demon and told me to run, but I refused. Koga was almost ripped in half by that monster’s claws, you should have seen his injuries!”

“Kago--” InuYasha began, his gold eyes widened in surprise.

But Kagome wasn’t finished. “He was very brave! And, for your information, he could have cared less about that dumb shard. He’s not _nearly_ as obsessed with the Sacred Jewel as _you_ are!”

InuYasha, now over his initial shock at Kagome’s outburst, demanded, “Kagome, why are you defending him?!”

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. “I know you don’t get along with Koga, InuYasha, but that was just uncalled for.” She cast her brown eyes to the floor. “He already feels guilty enough about what happened to me.” Lifting her eyes, she said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back and get this medicine to Ginta. He’s really sick.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going back to Koga!” InuYasha cried out with disgust. “I thought you had finally seen the light and decided to rejoin us!”

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. _Seen the light? Like I’m some kind of airhead who made a frivolous decision that I’ve been regretting? I may miss my friends, but I don’t think my choice was pointless. I saved Kohaku’s life!_ Taking a deep breath, trying to remain calm, Kagome told him, “I’m sorry, InuYasha, but I made a promise.”

InuYasha shook his head in disbelief. “So that’s it?” In the next breath, he asked, “But, Kagome, how are we supposed to find the rest of the Jewel without you? I mean, it’s your fault in the first place that we have to look for the damn things, and now we’ve got to fight Naraku without your power?”

Kagome’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her face suddenly felt hot, as if she’d been slapped. _Is-is that all he cares about? Didn’t he miss me? Me, not my powers? After all this time thinking that he had feelings for me, it’s just–_

Kagome abruptly turned her head so he couldn’t see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Hands quivering, she quickly zipped up her backpack and slid it over her shoulders. Making her way for the door, she muttered, “My mind is made up. Good bye, InuYasha.”

Before her hand touched the doorknob, InuYasha gripped her arm and swung her face around so that his eyes met hers. “Kagome, quit being stupid. Just forget it and come back with me. I’ll take your bag.”

Kagome felt her last nerve break. Roughly slapping his extended hand away, she shouted, “Ginta could die, InuYasha! People from your era don’t have this kind of medicine!”

InuYasha snorted. “If he’s a _real_ demon, he can handle it.”

_“Sit, boy!!!”_ Ignoring the white-haired half-demon’s cry of pain at her soul command, Kagome ran into the kitchen and swiftly hugged her brother, grandpa, and mother in turn. “I love you all, and I promise, I’ll explain everything soon!” Before her family could ask any questions, the priestess raced towards the well.

Once she was inside, she swiftly thrust a hand out before her, placing a seal on the doors to the enclosed well to keep InuYasha out. She knew he would try to follow her...and she couldn’t let him. 

She sighed, one foot dangling on the inside of the well. Why did she have to go this far? Why did she have to seal the door to get him away from her just so she could keep a promise? A part of her said she had to do this because he cared. But that voice was so... repetitive. Every time InuYasha did something to annoy her, anger her, or make her sad, that voice spoke up with the same answer every time. _"He's only doing this because he cares. Most likely because he loves you."_ For a long time, that answer had been enough. But now, for some reason, it wasn't. There was a loud yell and banging against her seal on the door as she put the other foot inside the well, coming to sit on the rim. She knew that somewhere deep in his heart, he loved her. He really _did_ care. But that was only half of his heart. And that half was so unsure and so confused that it really didn't mean all that much. Sometimes his heart belonged to her. But sometimes it belonged to someone else... 

...She couldn't take this anymore. _Koga wouldn't do this... he'd just accept it and let me go. He wouldn’t torture me this way._ And she knew that Koga truly, without a doubt, loved her. She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut to drown out the shouts and bangs of the enraged half-demon on the other side of the door. She’d been thinking about both of them a lot lately. Pitting them against one another, in her mind...

...And Koga _always_ came out the winner. 

With a confused heart and mind she jumped down into the well for the millionth time, blue magic engulfing her and cushioning her fall into the past. 

Once her hand gripped the edge of the well, she thought, _My seal can’t hold InuYasha forever, but...it will give me enough time to get back to the caves...with Koga..._

“Kagome?” 

Still dangling, Kagome lifted her eyes to see Koga standing before her. Before she could respond, Koga rushed over to her and held out his hand. “Here, let me help you.” In one swift motion, he effortlessly lifted the bag from Kagome’s shoulders and pulled her out of the well. As her feet touched the ground, her legs wobbled a bit, and Koga put his hands on her waist to steady her. “Easy there, Kagome.”

Being so close to him, after what she had just been through...it was all she could do to explain to herself what she did next.”Oh, Koga!” She cried, flinging her arms around him.

Koga blushed. “Um, Kagome...?” He asked, unsure if he was allowed to tighten his arms around her the way his heart so desired. Finally, he decided it was all right. Stroking her hair gently, he leaned his head down to rest atop of hers.

Kagome tightened her arms around him, and didn’t release her grip for a few moments. This was all that could help her right now. She didn’t know _why..._ but it was. Finally, she lifted her eyes to his and managed to lie, “Sorry, I just...this whole thing with Ginta, I guess, has me stressed out. I-uh, I got the medicine,” she added, a bit lamely.

Koga nodded, peered down into her face. “Hey, Kagome...have you been crying?”

Kagome struggled to smile. “I’m...I’m all right. Let’s just go help Ginta.”

“Okay...” Koga said uncertainly, slinging the backpack over his shoulders as he gathered her in his arms. 

For once, Kagome had no desire to argue with this arrangement. She wanted....no, _needed_ the comfort of his strong arms around her. She tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face closer to him, closing her eyes. _I never thought I’d miss this,_ she thought absentmindedly as she let his familiar scent comfort her.

As her grip tightened, Koga caught for the first time a scent different than her own hanging around Kagome. InuYasha’s scent cloaked the priestess. _What-? Was InuYasha there? Is that why Kagome seems so....so sad?_

Curiosity overtaking him, he opened his mouth, then shut it as he remembered the task at hand. His questions could wait until later. Right now, he had to save Ginta.

As Koga began racing towards the waterfall, he glanced down at the solemn, subdued girl in his arms. _Something happened to her...something bad. And that bastard InuYasha is involved. She’s hurting...but in a different way than I’ve ever seen before..._

Finally, after an eternity of anxious thoughts and feelings, the duo reached the caves. Sliding out of Koga’s arms and grabbing her bag, Kagome ran inside.

“You’re back!” Hakkaku sighed with relief. “Y’see, Ginta?” He told his unconscious, weary friend, “I told you Koga and Sis wouldn’t let you down!”

Sliding to her knees beside the ill demon, Kagome produced the medicine and a canister of water from her pack. _I just pray that this works...._

_To be continued...._


	12. Half-Loved

“I will love you more than that  
I won’t say the words, then take them back  
Don’t give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that.”  
-Backstreet Boys, _More Than That_

 

Several hours later, Kagome found herself sitting outside the caves, knees pulled into her chest, staring hard at the pool of water in front of her. Moonlight fell and hit the surface, rippling upon contact and forming tiny rays of color. 

Her heart was troubled. Almost an hour before, when one of the Healers of the Wolf Demon Clan declared that the medicine had indeed worked and cleared the infection out of Ginta’s system, Kagome had been utterly relieved. Koga had raced forward to embrace his brother warrior, and Kagome had taken the time to slip outside. Now that Ginta was okay, she had to think...

_“It’s your fault in the first place that we have to look for the damn things, and now we’ve got to fight Naraku without your power?”_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Those words had hurt. They had hurt so much... he was supposed to care about her. That was what he had been implying all those months. Is someone who cares about you supposed to say such cruel and hurtful things? And this wasn’t the first time. Kagome couldn’t really remember a conversation they’d shared when something harsh hadn’t come out of InuYasha’s mouth... How could she keep loving him? Did she even want to?

She didn’t even notice that Koga had joined her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Kagome...” he began tentatively, lowering himself so that he was sitting beside her, “Are-Are you okay? You seem so... distant.”

Kagome buried her face in her folded arms, not wanting to let Koga see her like this. She shouldn’t mope over InuYasha... she shouldn’t let Koga’s strong presence get to her. And yet, she couldn’t seem to help it.

“Kagome,” Koga began tentatively, “Did something happen when you went home to your era?” When she didn’t answer, he pressed, “Did it have something to do with InuYasha?” Koga paused, studying the girl next to him. Her entire demeanor... her stance, her expression, her silence... reflected misery. _That must be it,_ Koga decided. _She saw InuYasha and realized how much she loves him and how much it hurts to be away from him. It must be killing her._ Balling his hand into a fist, willing away the pain he knew it would cause him, he said softly, “Kagome, I understand. I-I never should have held you here against your will. Being away from your friends, and from...from _him_ , is too much to ask of you. I-I release you. You’re free to go.”

Kagome gasped as his words registered. _Doesn’t-doesn’t_ he _want me anymore, either?_ Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned over and gripped Koga’s shoulders, burrowing her head into his shoulder. 

Koga started. “Kagome, what’s wrong?” He gripped her arms and shook her slightly, trying to make sense of her actions. All day, she’d been acting strange. “I-I thought you’d be--”

“D-don’t make me leave!” She whispered, sniffling a little as the tears came. “Inu-InuYasha has already pushed me away more times than I can remember–please, don’t you push me away, too!”

Koga pulled away from her and stared at her, incredulously. “What? Kagome, I’m not trying to push you away, I-I just-I thought you hated it here! I thought you were only staying because of the promise you made...”

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She lowered her gaze and fidgeted with Koga’s armor, trying to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. “I-I can’t go back anymore. I-I can’t be around InuYasha. I just... _can’t_.” Fresh tears spilled from her dark eyes.

Koga shook his head. “Hey, hey,” he lifted a tanned hand to brush the tears from her eyes, “Kagome, it’s okay, you can talk to me.”

Kagome sniffled. “Well, it’s just... InuYasha was at my house. And-and he was so...cold and stand-offish. I mean, I know it’s stupid, because he’s always been like that, but...he said some really mean things... and-and... I can’t take it anymore!” She screamed the last sentence, grasping her head in aggravation.

She sighed heavily. “I-I just can’t take it anymore. No matter how much I care about InuYasha, he’ll never give up on Kikyo.” _Even if Kikyo wasn’t in the picture,_ Kagome realized, _InuYasha is far too sheltered and awkward for any relationship with him to ever satisfy me. He... he could never be totally open, never just kind and sweet..._ “InuYasha... he’s not right for me. I realize that now. And-being around him-is just too hard.”

Koga said gently, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think InuYasha is an idiot.”

Kagome snorted and turned to face him. “I already know that you hate him, Koga.”

Koga’s deep blue eyes shone with something Kagome couldn’t place. “No, Kagome, I actually don’t _hate_ him... well, I guess there’s a part of me that does. How could he have someone so wonderful like you by his side, and still be unable to make up his mind? Have half of his heart belong to another?” He lifted his hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of Kagome’s face, cradling her cheek in his palm. “I-I could never be like that. I’ll only ever be in love with one person, Kagome, and that’s you.” He took her creamy white hands in his own tanned ones and lifted them to his chest, grasping them tightly.

“Koga...” Kagome whispered, a blush forming upon her cheeks. His hands felt so warm, like fire. Fire to melt away the chill that had settled upon her soul since her encounter with InuYasha.

“My heart could never ever belong to anyone else,” He continued, “And if I was the one you were in love with... I’d vow to never hurt you like that.”

Kagome was touched. His words...it was as if his words were able to unlock her heart. To piece back together the heart InuYasha had so cruelly broken...Only Koga seemed to be able to heal her. Only Koga...

_InuYasha never really loved me. Never wholly loved me. Even the few times he showed his feelings, the seldom times he held me in his arms...it never felt quite right. It always seemed like he was holding back...like he was thinking of Kikyo. Like he felt guilty._

It was all becoming clearer. Before, she had not been able to make sense of the whirlpool of jumbled emotions she was feeling. But now, now that she was with Koga... she finally understood. 

Koga was always there for her. He was always on her side. He was never pushy, never hurtful... because he loved her. He truly, deeply loved her. Maybe her dream was right, after all... maybe now was the time to finally open up to the possibility. To a future with Koga...

Kagome looked into his eyes. The beautiful, sky blue eyes that had always mesmerized her. “You’re right, Koga. You-you would never hurt me like that. I’ve known that all along. I-I just have been fighting it. I-I wanted to tell you earlier, but...”

Koga turned a deep shade of crimson. Though their faces were mere inches apart, he had to struggle to make out what she was saying. “Kagome? What do you mean? What are you trying to say?” ...Did he dare get his hopes up?

Kagome was silent, once again faltering as she gazed into his eyes. “What I’m trying to say is, Koga, I--” She tilted her face towards his and closed her eyes.

Koga knew what she meant. Complying with her silent request, he brought his lips down to hers and softly kissed her. The kiss was everything that Koga had hoped it would be–and more. Though Kagome was struggling to convey her feelings with words, her kiss told him everything he needed to know.

She had feelings for him. Kagome had feelings for Koga.

Once her lips touched his, Kagome realized that this was right. She felt so complete in his arms...so...

_Loved._

When the pair finally pulled apart, Koga stroked her hair, murmuring, “I love you, Kagome.”

A few months ago, if Koga had told her this, Kagome would have felt like she didn’t want to hear it. Like she didn’t _need_ to hear it. When she was with InuYasha, she told herself over and over that words weren’t necessary. But now, when she was in the arms of someone who loved her so much, she realized she longed to hear those words. To make her doubts go away. She tightened her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Koga...” She whispered softly, trying to, for once, be honest with him and explain her feelings, “Thank you. Thank you for making me feel like I’m not half-loved. For making me feel... like I’m wanted. Like I’m needed.”

Koga smiled. “That’s exactly how you should feel. Kagome, you should never feel like second-best. You of all people don’t deserve that.” He leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. 

When they broke apart, Kagome closed her eyes with her head against his chest, her ear over his heart. _I can feel his heart beating... We’re connected. We’ve always been. It all makes sense now._

She may not be totally over InuYasha yet.  
She may not be completely in love with Koga yet.  
But there was one thing she couldn’t deny herself:  
She had feelings for him. Uncontrollable ones.  
And something else: He made her feel special.  
That’s gotta be a start, right?

_To be continued..._


	13. Nightmare

“And please don’t let me go, just hold me here with you tonight  
And you count the beats of my rapidly beating heart  
And I feel so alive wrapped up here in your arms  
And you count the breaths as I drift off to sleep  
And I feel so in love,  
knowing you’ve fallen in love with me”  
–Less Than Three, _Hard Goodbyes_  


Kagome stood amidst the uprooted trees that littered the ground, surrounding her. The miasma was strong and hung heavy in the air, forcing her to squint to try to see. “K-Koga,” she coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve, “Wh-where are you? Koga?” She stumbled forward, kicking loose branches out of her path as she searched for the wolf demon. She sensed the sacred jewel shard nearby; it was faint but definitely there. He couldn’t be too far away. She had to find him. She had to, before it was too late.

Finally, she saw him. He was laying several feet away, covered partially in bramble, his face cut and bruised, his eyes closed. “Koga–!” she screamed, breaking into a run. Once she reached him, she fell to her knees and struggled to lift the branches off of his body. “Koga, Koga!” she cried, lifting him into a sitting position and shaking him. “Wake up–wake up!” It was no use, she began to realize. He–he wasn’t breathing.

“No–No–Koga!!!” Kagome screamed, sitting straight up in her makeshift bed. She started panting heavily, and her eyes flicked to and fro, in a nervous panic. Slowly but surely, her breaths slowed to a regular pace, and her heart rate went back to normal when she realized that she was back in the caves. 

Alerted by her cry, Koga raced to Kagome’s side of the cave. Dropping to his knees, he put his hands on her shoulders and asked in concern, “Kagome, are you all right?”

Kagome’s eyes widened and she gasped as she realized who was in front of her. Then, all of a sudden, it hit her. It had just been a nightmare. Koga was safe and sound. Feeling a bit hysterical, tears welled up in her eyes, and with a muffled sob she flung herself forcefully into his arms. “Oh, Koga!”

Koga’s eyes widened and he tightened his arms around the shaking priestess, placing a hand on the back of her head to comfort her. “Kagome–! What happened? You’re trembling! Did you have a bad dream?” Kagome didn’t respond; she just tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. _It was just a dream... Koga is right here, he’s alive and safe! But–_ she squeezed her eyes shut, overcome with the horrid visions of her nightmare.

Koga rocked her back and forth for a few moments, then asked gently, “Are you okay? Do you want to tell me about it?”

Kagome finally pulled back and looked at him through bleary eyes, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. “Um, yeah, well, I guess it was just a nightmare, but... it was really scary...”

Koga lifted a finger and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Scary how?” he asked quietly, peering closely at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Kagome’s cheeks flushed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to absorb the comfort his warmth gave her to stop feeling so shaky. “In–in my dream,” she began in a whisper, “We were fighting Naraku. Then he–he attacked you. Y–you weren’t moving, no matter how much I called your name. You wouldn’t wake up.” she shook her head, uttering the last words so quietly, “You were gone.”

Koga tightened his arms around her, leaning his head on top of hers.”It’s okay, Kagome, it didn’t happen. I’m right here. I’m not gonna leave you.”

Kagome raised her eyes to his and felt fresh tears well up. “B-but it just got me thinking–in this war with Naraku, nothing is guaranteed–and–if he hurt you--” she shook her head. “I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. It would kill me! I just–I just--”

Koga realized how distraught she was and felt touched that she cared so much about him now, when only a few weeks ago he thought that she would never love him. He put a finger to her lips, stopping her mid sentence. “Hey,” he whispered softly, “Listen to me. I’m not going anywhere. Now that you’re here with me, I have a reason for being. Nothing in this world could ever make me leave you.”

Kagome stared at him, not entirely convinced. It was all good for him to say that, but how could he ever possibly know? Sensing her doubt, Koga brought his lips to hers, fiercely and passionately kissing away the rest of her fears. Kagome welcomed the distraction, feeling content to just wrap herself in Koga’s kiss and forget her nightmare. They stayed like that for so long, pouring themselves into each other with the most silent form of communication. When they finally broke apart, Koga smiled and said, “Believe me now?”

Kagome blushed and nodded. Koga nodded as well. “Good. Now, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.”

Kagome nodded, a bit reluctant. She did feel better, but not entirely. She didn’t want him to leave just yet. 

Koga seemed to have read her mind, because in the next instant, he gently laid her down on the pelts and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms and reaching for a pelt to cover them both. Kagome snuggled closer to him, pleased by this arrangement. She knew she wouldn’t have anymore bad dreams with Koga right there, his arms around her. As she was falling asleep, a thought struck her. After a few moments, she realized what it was. This comfort that she felt with Koga, the fear she had of losing him, meant one thing. 

She was falling in love with him. Deeply in love. Even though they had been sort of “together” for almost two weeks, she had never really realized it. But now she could no longer deny it. The thought of having to live without seeing those blue eyes... it hurt. A lot. And she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that.

She shook her head, yawning. She could deal with her thoughts tomorrow. Right now, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Koga’s chest, allowing the steady beats of his heart to lull her into a deep sleep.

As Kagome’s breath became slow and regular, Koga stroked her hair absentmindedly. He hadn’t been lying. _Nothing_ would ever make him leave her. He often feared for Kagome’s safety, but that was because she was human. He wasn’t. Koga knew that if someone ever tried to take him away from Kagome, he would move heaven and earth to make sure it never happened.

“I love you, Kagome,” he whispered softly. “Sleep tight.”


	14. Don't Leave Me

“You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I’ll be there to hold you through the night  
We’ll be running so fast, we can fly, tonight  
And even when we’re miles and miles apart  
You’re still holding onto my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know--we’re inseparable.”  
–The Jonas Brothers, _Inseparable_  


Across the vast green field the half-demon ran, his red robes billowing in the wind. He knew he was right. He just had to be right. He screeched to a halt.

InuYasha lifted his face to the sky and inhaled sharply, unable to mistake the scent that had just caught his nose. He grit his teeth and sniffed again just to make sure that he was right. 

“Naraku...” he muttered viciously, curling his clawed hand into a fist.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, then quickly shut them as the sunlight poured into the cave. 

A deep chuckle caused her eyes to pop open again once more. “Well, good morning, sleepyhead.” 

Kagome turned her head at the sound of Koga’s voice, seeing the Wolf Demon lying next to her, turned on his side and supported by a hand behind his head, watching her with a small smile on his tanned face. She rolled over to face him, stifling a yawn. “Good morning,” she managed to reply, still a bit groggy.

Koga, who had been awake for about fifteen minutes before the priestess, but not wanting to disturb her, had just decided to stay and watch the object of his affection, laughed again. Then his face slowly relaxed into a serious expression. “Hey,” he began softly, reaching out a hand to brush her cheek, “Are you feeling better?”

Kagome blinked twice, not quite understanding what he meant. Then, she blushed as the memory of the night’s events finally returned to her. She quickly nodded. “Um, yeah, sorry about that, Koga–I–I just--”

Koga noticed her uncomfortable expression and her fidgeting and frowned. Suddenly, his insecurities began to flood his mind. Maybe that meant that she was simply sleep-deprived and deliriously talking in her sleep the night before, that she hadn’t really meant it when she said she couldn’t bear it if she lost him.

“Um, about last night Koga, I--” Kagome stammered, dropping her eyes from his gaze. 

Koga closed his eyes and rose to his feet. He nodded, his back now to Kagome. “It’s–it’s all right, Kagome. I understand. You were exhausted last night, and just talking in your sleep. This was wrong of me to keep selfishly forcing my attentions on you, when all along--”

“What?” Kagome interrupted, rising to her feet as well. “Koga? What are you talking about?”

Koga shrugged, his back still to her, feeling defeated. “I understand if you don’t feel comfortable being with me, Kagome, I just–I just--”

Kagome grabbed his arm and spun him around forcefully, surprising even herself at her strength against the demon. Seeing Koga’s surprised expression, Kagome furrowed her brow. “Koga, why on Earth would you ever say that I don’t want to be with you?”

Koga’s blue eyes widened incredulously. “Well, you were just acting so uncomfortable when I asked how you were, and you seemed as though you wished last night had never happened. Like you didn’t like me being so close to you...” His words were interrupted by a small peal of laughter. He cocked an eyebrow, silently demanding to know what was so funny.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. “Oh, Koga, I’m not laughing at you, I’m just–I guess it’s my fault.” She lifted his hands in hers and stepped closer. “I’m not ashamed of what I said last night, and no, I was not delirious. Tha–that nightmare was all too realistic for me. It terrified me, and made me start to realize something.”

“And that something would be...?” Koga prompted, feeling a bit in the dark.

Kagome blushed. Even after some time to get used to being around him, she still had trouble expressing her feelings. In both words and actions. But if her shyness and inexperience in the boyfriend department was going to send Koga the wrong signals; to confuse, hurt, and push him away, then she needed to stop being so afraid. 

Kagome let go of his hands and placed one on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck, drawing herself closer to him until they were merely inches apart. Koga felt himself blush, and instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Feeling Koga relax and focus totally on her response, Kagome smiled and continued,“I realized that I can’t bear to lose you. I’m just...I guess I’m still shy about expressing my feelings. I didn’t want to you to get annoyed with me for my outburst last night. I feel stupid, I mean, it was just a nightmare, but I got so upset...”

Koga nodded, her words finally managing to sink in. _So she did mean what she said last night._

_“I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. It would kill me!”_

Smiling to himself, he said, “Kagome, everyone is afraid of something, and nightmares are always scary, especially considering the horrible things you’ve seen in your life. There’s no reason to be embarrassed that you cried out in your sleep.”

Kagome smiled and nodded. “I have to admit, my dream seems a lot less scary in broad daylight...”

Koga said slowly and evenly, “I swear to you, Kagome, I will never leave you.”

Kagome nodded again. “I know.” She leaned in and stood on her tip toes, her mouth crashing upon his. Koga tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The pair stayed like that for almost an eternity, until they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat.

Koga pulled back quickly but reluctantly, yet never relinquishing his hold on Kagome. He turned his head to the young Wolf Demon who had entered the room, looking distinctively uncomfortable. The young leader cocked an eyebrow. “Ever heard of announcing yourself before you enter a room?”

The young demon blushed and stammered, “I’m sorry, Master Koga, but I have urgent news.”

Koga sighed, unwrapping his arms from the priestess and placing his full attention on the messenger. “What kind of news?”

The demon gulped. “It’s about the demon Naraku. Our scouts have picked up his scent all over the forest several miles south of here.”

Kagome gasped. _Naraku–!_ Instantly, her mind was flooded with memories of the devilish half-demon and his incarnations. Along with the memories were scenes of her nightmare from the previous night, and she squeezed her eyes shut. No...

Koga gritted his teeth. “So that sly bastard has decided to show himself again, huh?” He turned his head to Kagome, and was surprised to see that her face was stone still and pale, her hands were balled into fists, and her gaze was to the ground. She was deeply troubled by this news. “Kagome?” Koga asked quietly. When she didn’t reply, Koga furrowed his brow.

“Master Koga?” The underling wolf pressed tentatively. “You orders...?”

Koga snapped out of his worried thoughts regarding Kagome. “Oh, yes. Thank you, Hajime. You can go now, I’ll handle this on my own.”

Hajime nodded, casting one last concerned glance to Kagome before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Koga turned his attention back to the priestess. “Kagome?”

 _It’s like my nightmare all over again... Koga, off on his own... me, too late to save him..._ Not lifting her eyes, Kagome asked in a subdued voice, “What did you mean when you told him you’d handle it on your own?” She bit her lip and raised her head, her brown eyes filled with concern and fire. “Are you trying to tell me you’re going to rush off after Naraku all by yourself?”

Koga sighed. “I’m not gonna rush off, Kagome, I’m going to sit down and make a game plan, but I can’t involve my pack in this. There have been too many casualties as it is. I can’t stand any more bloodshed.”

Kagome steeled herself and crossed her arms over her chest. “Then I’m coming with you.”

Koga’s eyes widened. “Kagome–! No, you aren’t! It’s way too dangerous!”

Kagome stepped closer to him, her palms sweating, and said, her voice shaking slightly, “Do you think I’m going to let you go after Naraku, all alone, without me?” She shook her head, unable to comprehend his logic. “I’d go crazy with worry!”

Koga placed his hands on her shoulders. “Kagome, listen to me. You have to stay where it’s safe. Here, in the caves, or maybe go home to your era for awhile.” Seeing her stubborn look, he continued, “Kagome, it was only two days ago that the Healer told you that you were fully recovered from your wounds. That demon who attacked you injured you so badly, you could barely walk for weeks! I can’t let you go after Naraku, it’s too dangerous.”

Kagome ripped herself out of his grasp. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, Koga! You don’t want me to go after him, but _I_ don’t want _you_ to go after him, either! Not alone! If we were together, we could protect each other! I’ve fought Naraku, and other demons, dozens of times!” Her face and voice softened, as she tried to calm him down. “What happened with that demon was not your fault. I didn’t have my bow, so I wasn’t able to fight.” She smiled encouragingly. “That won’t ever happen again, Koga. I’ll never be without my weapon again. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

Koga regarded her for a moment, weighing his options. He didn’t want to hurt Kagome, and at the same time he didn’t want her to get hurt. What should he do? She wanted to be with him so badly...could he really deny her that?

Kagome’s large brown eyes had grown suspiciously bright, as she gazed at him imploringly. “Please...” she whispered softly, her voice having a slight tremor, “Don’t leave me, Koga.” With these words, she pressed herself into his arms. 

He snaked his arms around her and held her tightly, his decision made. “I won’t leave you, Kagome. We’ll do this together.”

Kagome gasped and lifted her head, a smile stretching across her lips. She was going with him. They would be together. They would be safe. They would do this. Together. In an excited frenzy, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, and this time, no one interrupted them.

* * * 

InuYasha curled a clawed fist. “Dammit! If only I could keep a hold of the scent!” Once again, he found himself, however unconscious it may be, missing Kagome and wishing he had her power of sensing the Sacred Jewel to help guide him. He shook his head, slamming his fist into his other palm. “Dammit! I can’t stand it!” Sighing heavily, he said to the wind, “Kagome, I wonder what you’re doing right now...” 


	15. Looking at the Stars

"It's little things that only I know,

Those are the things that make you mine,

And it's like flying without wings

'Cause you're my special thing,

I'm flying without wings."

\--Westlife & BoA, _Flying Without Wings_

 

 

A few days after Koga and Kagome decided to set off to find Naraku together, they wandered through the woods as the night got darker and colder. Kagome's steps slowed. _Gee, I'm getting tired. It's been three days, and Naraku's trail is seemingly cold._ They had immediately inspected those woods that Naraku's scent was found in, and while his scent was still fresh, he was nowhere to be found, and neither were any of his incarnations or demons. She remembered how frustrated they had both been. Now they were trying to follow a trail of ever-fading scents and dim visions of the Sacred Jewel. She knew Koga was just as frustrated as she was, and yet he did an amazing job of staying positive and pleasant to be around. She was glad about that.

Lost in her deep thoughts, Kagome fingered the string of the brand-new bow that was slung over her shoulder.

She smiled at the memory of how she came to have that bow.

* * *

A few days earlier, as Kagome was packing her yellow backpack with supplies they would need for their journey, Koga approached her with his hands behind his back.

Kagome looked up from what she was doing. "Hey, Koga." She cocked an eyebrow. "What have you got there?"

Koga shrugged, looking sheepish all of a sudden. "We-ell, since you're so determined on coming along with me, we need to make extra sure you're safe. And so, I had the wolves of the forge make a special weapon for you." He removed his hands from behind his back and revealed a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Kagome gasped as she reached her hands out. Once she grasped the bow, her spiritual senses told her the weapon was flowing with incredible power. Its curved frame was made of some kind of deep-colored wood, and when Kagome held it up to the light, she could see gold emblems etched into the surface.

Seeing her interested look, Koga supplied, "They're protective charms. It's some of the oldest magic of the wolf tribe."

The string of the bow also gleamed as if it was made of the finest golden thread. "Koga..." Kagome breathed in awe, "This is amazing. I don't know what to say..."

Koga put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I know you needed a new weapon, and this bow is extremely strong and sturdy. It won't break, and the arrows are also filled with special powers." Koga gave a boyish grin. "I figure that combined with your spiritual powers, you'll be unstoppable!"

Kagome looked from the bow to the leader of the wolf pack. In one split second Kagome threw her free arm around Koga's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

Kagome smiled. _Well, at least I feel safe. This new bow definitely won't fail. And I've got Koga..._

Koga walked a few steps in front of Kagome, also deep in thought. He knew that they should probably stop soon, but he wasn't used to stopping very much, even when he was with Ginta and Hakkaku. He had always wanted to keep going well into the night, wanting to accomplish more than the sun would allow. But now he had Kagome to think of. The sound of her yawn caused him to turn around."Kagome? It's getting pretty late. Do you want to stop for the night?"

Kagome looked towards the sky and stifled a shiver. She _was_ tired, but... "Don't you think we should keep moving?"

Koga approached Kagome with a chuckle. "Kagome, I can tell you're just about falling asleep. Why don't we set up camp right here?" He surveyed the area quickly. The tall trees' large branches shielded them from the cold night air and would protect them from the rain, and the ground seemed to be flat, but dry. "We'll be safe from the weather, and the ground seems comfortable. I need sleep as well," he added, so she wouldn't keep protesting.

Kagome gave him a wry smile. "You? The mighty leader of the Wolf Demon tribe? Admitting he needs _sleep_?" She mockingly put a hand to her chest in exaggeration. "I guess we should stop, I'm going to need to sit down!"

Koga shook his head, laughing. "Ok, ok, you've made your point. Maybe I _don't_ rest enough."

Kagome swatted his arm playfully. "I'm glad you're willing to sleep. I didn't want to pull out one of my famous lectures." She stuck out her tongue with a wink.

Koga grinned. "Thank goodness we avoided that."

The two spent the next half hour setting up camp. Kagome pulled from her seemingly bottomless backpack a sleeping bag and inflatable pillow, the latter which she offered to Koga, who looked at it with his nose wrinkled in confusion before shaking his head and pushing it back towards Kagome. When she shrugged and put the small tube of the pillow to her mouth, Koga's eyes widened in shock as the pillow inflated before his eyes. It had been the first time Kagome had done this in front of him, and he wasn't taking it well.

Kagome giggled at his reaction. "Sheesh Koga, it's just a pillow. It's not as bad as my mp3 player."

Koga tried to compose himself, stifling a cough. "That _is_ true." He recalled how the first time she pulled out that strange little contraption that music came out of, he had sat down after he calmed himself and asked for a detailed explanation on how such a device was possible. Kagome had laughed and done her best, but wasn't able to completely satisfy the Wolf Demon's curiosity.

"I _really_ want to see your time period," Koga now voiced for what Kagome felt like was the 50th time.

Kagome pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe someday you will."

Koga folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe..." he said skeptically.

Soon Kagome was snuggled under her sleeping bag, the knit pants she had been wearing that day locking in the warmth around her body. Blowing Koga a kiss goodnight, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Koga smiled, sitting with his back against a tree a few short feet from her. Leaning his head back, he looked at the countless stars in the sky. He knew well that he should just stop thinking and get some sleep, he really needed it. He hadn't gotten good sleep in a long, long time, but he was restless. He didn't sense imminent danger, he was certain they would be safe for the night. Recently, however, when he closed his eyes, he thought of his countless fallen comrades.

He furrowed his brow pensively. First it was that wind witch tricking his wolf brethren before brutally slaughtering them, then it was that demon slayer boy, possessed by Naraku to kill more of his tribe. He knew Kagome loved that little boy, he knew that he was the brother of her best friend in the entire world. He knew he shouldn't hold a grudge. At first he did, wanting _someone_ to pay for what had happened, an eye for an eye, but after he had time to think about it, he realized that would only cause more grief. That boy was only another of Naraku's victims, and his death would cause his sister and friends to suffer. It was Naraku who deserved punishment, and because that horrid demon was impossible to find and kill, Koga had wanted to push the blame unto the puppet.

Koga glanced over and Kagome's curled up form under the sleeping bag. _Thank goodness Kagome stepped in and set me straight. If it hadn't been for her sense, I would have killed a child, an innocent child who was manipulated._ He smiled to himself as he stared at the stars. "I owe Kagome a lot," he said barely above a whisper. Soon his stormy thoughts had calmed, and he merely sat there, eyes raised to the constellations above him.

Several minutes passed, no sound to be heard but a distant bird call. "Mm–Koga?"

Koga turned at the sound of her sleepy voice. "Kagome? What is it, are you all right?"

Kagome had rolled over in her sleeping bag to face Koga, the side of her head propped on her hand, her elbow digging into the sleeping bag. "I was just about to ask _you_ that," she said, rubbing her eyes. "What's the matter? Why are you still awake?"

Koga shrugged and came over to sit by Kagome. "Can't seem to get sleepy..."

"Have you tried anything?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

Koga nodded. "Actually, yes. Counting the stars, believe it or not."

Kagome smiled ruefully. "What number are you up to?"

"132." Koga replied, reaching over to brush a bang that had fallen into Kagome's eye away.

Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and clucked her tongue. "Pretty boring, if you ask me."

Koga shrugged once more. Kagome smiled and began, "D'you know what my mother used to do when I couldn't sleep?"

"You still half-asleep, Kagome?" Koga joked, feeling she was babbling. Kagome stuck out her tongue and playfully shoved him. "Hey!"

"Okay, okay," Koga gave in. "What did your mother used to do?"

"She would tell me a story!" Kagome pulled her legs into her chin. "I remember when I first arrived in this era, I would lie awake at night, trying to sleep, but I was too scared. But then I would pretend my mom was there with me, telling me a story. It made me relax and I was able to fall asleep."

Koga smiled a little. "That did the trick, hm?" He looked at the sky again, a frown now forming on his face. "Some nights I just..." he trailed off.

Kagome looked at the sky as well, the waxing moon bright against the dark expanse. She stood up suddenly and took Koga's hand. "C'mon," she urged, pulling a confused Koga to his feet. She took him back to the tree he had been leaning against. "Get comfy!" She commanded. Koga obeyed, sitting and leaning back once again. Kagome sat down beside him and laced her left hand through his right on the ground and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Y'know, looking at the moon reminded me of something. My favorite story is the one about the rabbit who lives on the moon."

Koga raised one eyebrow. "The rabbit who lives on the moon?" he repeated skeptically.

Kagome nodded, ignoring his cynicism. "Yep! The story goes that there's a kind-hearted rabbit who lives on the moon who makes mocchi and other yummy treats, and invites children over to her house to have wonderful tea parties!"

Koga looked down at Kagome, unable to envision such a thing. "Uh-huh..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his disinterest, but continued with her story. "My mom used to describe all the wonderful things the rabbit would serve her friends at the tea parties, like cakes and candies and different kinds of pie!" She sighed wistfully. "I used to wish that I could go to the moon and have tea with the rabbit! It would be _so_ wonderful..."

Koga snorted lightly. "That's so ridiculous! A rabbit on the moon who has tea parties. Heh." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and settled back into the base of the tree. "Who on earth would believe that?"

Kagome sat up and pursed her lips, giving Koga a disapproving look. "It's not _that_ ridiculous, Koga! Lots of little kids believe in the legend. And I was no different."

Koga shook his head, his laugh mixed with another yawn. "I still say that someone would have to be pretty silly. Present company excluded." At least that's what it sounded like he said. It was uttered so quietly and between several yawns that Kagome wasn't quite sure. "Rabbits on the moon..." Before he could argue his case any further, the Wolf Demon was fast asleep.

Kagome watched him fall into a deep slumber, a satisfied smile creeping on her lips. "It worked!" She whispered, carefully untangling her fingers from his and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. "You're finally able to sleep!"

With a content sigh, Kagome returned to her sleeping bag. "Sweet dreams, Koga," she whispered, feeling drowsy herself as she lay her head down into the crook of her arm, "Maybe you'll dream of a tea party on the moon, ha ha ha..."

As she dozed off, Kagome was satisfied that she helped Koga fall asleep, not caring one bit that it might have been from the fact that her story was boring, and not that it relaxed him that made him go to sleep. She was positive he actually had liked it.

_To be continued..._


	16. Fateful Encounter

"I know I may not be invincible,

Or be the world's strongest man,

But baby nothing seems impossible,

With you by my side,

I'll hold back the tide."

\--Steps, _To Be Your Hero_

 

The next morning, Kagome covered a small yawn with her hand before stretching both arms over her head. She craned her neck to survey her surroundings. The forest was growing denser and darker the further they got. _Kind of spooky,_ she thought as a shadow crossed the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, startled. _Funny, I don't sense anything...but these woods are starting to make me uneasy..._

"What's up, Kagome?" Koga had stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She looked pensive and thoughtful. He walked over to her, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at him, trying to smile, but still a bit too startled. "Yeah, it's just...I don't know, I don't _actually_ think anything's following us, but I'm still getting a creepy chill, y'know...?" She trailed off, feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

Koga smiled wryly. "So it's not just me, huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait–you feel weird, too?"

Koga nodded, stepping closer. "Yeah, but since I haven't been able to detect anything sinister, I didn't want to say anything." He shrugged, a playful grin appearing on his lips. "I think this neck of the woods must just be haunted!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and jokingly swatted him on the arm. "Ha ha, very funny."

Koga held up his hands in defeat. "No, but seriously, I am getting the same feeling you are." He held out his hand and Kagome gratefully took it, lacing her fingers through his.

"Do you think it's Naraku?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper as the two continued on. Suddenly, a high-pitched screech rang through the woods. Kagome cried out and clung tightly to Koga's arm with her free hand.

Koga lifted his head and let out a chuckle. "Um, not unless Naraku can shape-shift into a crow," He lifted the hand that wasn't holding Kagome's and pointed.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, blushing. "Well, you never know..." she mumbled.

Koga smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. We've been tailing Naraku for days and haven't encountered anything. It's completely natural to be a little edgy by now, especially in these woods. You'd think my head would be a whole lot clearer today, though, due to the great sleep I got last night," he added with a twitch of his eyebrows.

Was he laughing? Kagome wondered. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin a fraction. "Yes, yes, you're welcome. It was all thanks to my beautiful story!"

Koga chuckled. "Are you sure it was the quality of the story? Maybe I just found it so boring that I couldn't stay awake..." Seeing her stick her lower lip out and drop her eyes to the ground, he lifted his hands in defeat. "Kidding! I was kidding!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "I knew you were," she said with a giggle. She began to feel her jitters and nerves fly away. There was nothing to worry about in this forest...

"I have to admit, that story made me really hungry for all that food you described..." Koga added, sneaking a smile at her.

Kagome nodded emphatically. "Thinking of the rabbit's tea parties makes me crave my mom's daifuku, and mochi, and her ohagi, too." Her eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "I can bring back a bunch of stuff the next time I go to my era! You'll have a feast of treats, Koga!"

Koga's eyes widened, then his eyebrows knit together. Kagome felt her heart sink. Maybe he didn't like the idea of her going back to her era...maybe it reminded him of InuYasha. A horrible thought struck her. Maybe he thought that she wanted to leave him, to go back to her world, a world where InuYasha and she herself could go but no one else...

"I wish Icould see your world, Kagome," Koga then said quietly, a bit wistful.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. _So that's what he was thinking about._ She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I wish you could, too, Koga," she said sincerely.

The corners of Koga's mouth lifted, happy that she now wanted him a part of her life, including in her own time. The thought that Kagome was from five hundred years in the future still baffled him, and yet it all made sense, because Kagome was so unlike any other girl he'd ever known. Kagome was special in so many ways.

Seeing his smile made Kagome's heart leap. She could tell she'd said just the right thing. She began to wonder _when_ she'd be able to go home again. Hopefully it wouldn't be for an emergency, like the last time. They were still pretty far from the sacred well, though, and this hunt for Naraku may not end for a long time. She cast a sideways look at Koga's strong profile, his dark hair, chiseled chin, and rugged tan, and then looked down at their clasped hands, giving his a squeeze. She felt herself blush. _But it's not so bad._

Koga suddenly slowed his steps, turning to face Kagome. _Did he see me staring at him?_ She wondered, blushing deeper. _Great. I guess I'm not very subtle. It's his fault for being so good-looking._

"Kagome," he said in a low whisper, tracing his arms around her waist and forcing her to take a sudden step closer.

Kagome smiled. _Hmm, he seems to have the same idea as me...after all, we are all alone..._ She looked up into his deep blue eyes. They were the color of a cloudless sky, or the clearest ocean, or...All thoughts left her when his lips slowly came down on hers, singing her like fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck automatically, savoring the blissful moment. It really _was_ wonderful being alone with him like this...even though she knew that so much was at stake because of Naraku, it was hard not to feel like there were no problems in the whole world when she was in his arms.

Kagome was all to disappointed when Koga broke the kiss and began to step back from her. "Maybe we shouldn't...we really should stay focused on finding Naraku..."

"Oh! I...I guess if you don't want to..." Kagome said quietly, sliding her hands down from his neck to rest on his chest, her eyes to the ground, too embarrassed to look at him this moment. She felt disappointed and a little hurt. Koga hadn't kissed her, _really_ kissed her, since the day in the Wolf Den when they'd decided to hunt for Naraku together. They had only just become a couple, and she really enjoyed being in the affectionate stage of the relationship. Was it over already? Just when she was getting comfortable with kissing him whenever she felt like it?

That was pretty unfair. She found she quite _liked_ kissing Koga...

Koga's eyes widened as he fervently shook his head. "N-no!" he stammered, holding his hands up in protest. "No, no, Kagome, believe me, I–I–I just thought that you'd say we were getting off-track, or-"

Kagome felt her heart speed up, pleased that his protests weren't for lack of _wanting_ to kiss her. She skipped towards him and placed her hands on his chest, peering into his face. "Oh, no," she began teasingly, "I've been deprived of Koga kisses for days. You may kiss me all you want."

Koga's face flushed with color. "Ok, then..." he said with a smirk, feeling a bit emboldened by her declaration as he met her lips suddenly and passionately. She dug her fingers into his chest, melting into his kiss. Kissing Koga was dangerous, she soon began to realize as she tangled her fingers in his hair and he whispered her name, sliding his hands down from their spot on her shoulders to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He then broke the kiss for a brief second before crashing his lips down upon hers again, and again, and again. "Koga," she sighed between kisses, completely lost in the moment, "Koga, I love..."

Koga, who was placing a kiss on her cheek, paused for a moment and opened his eyes. "What, Kagome?" He asked breathlessly.

Kagome felt her heart stop, staring at him, wide eyed and dazed. _What_ had she begun to say? Whatever it was, she just couldn't say it. She couldn't. She wasn't ready. She felt too shy. Instead, she reached one hand up behind his neck and pulled him towards her, smashing her lips to his. Kissing was much better than thinking. She slid her hands down to rest around his sculpted biceps as she covered his mouth with fiery kisses of her own.

_What did she say?_ Koga wondered as Kagome proceeded to kiss him senseless. _Did she–was she saying that she loves me?_ He said it to her all the time, which he realizes now used to upset her, because she didn't feel the same way. Now, he noted with pleasure, she seemed to beam whenever he uttered those three little words. Was she finally willing to say it in return? He felt his breath hitch when she proceeded to kiss the side of his neck fervently, sending lightning-like jolts through him. If she was trying to distract him from asking her about it, it was working. He dug his hands into the smooth fabric of her shirt, trying to control his racing thoughts as she once again brought her lips to his. She _really_ must have missed kissing him...he didn't realize exerting self-control all these days was driving her just as crazy as it was him. He felt like he was drowning, and he never wanted to surface again.

However, he realized several minutes later that he had to put a stop to this, before it...got out of hand. Pulling away gently, he said breathless, his heart still racing, "I–I think we'd better stop for now. If you keep kissing me like that I won't be able to concentrate on anything else," he chuckled, letting go of her and turning away. "Not that I would mind..." he muttered under his breath.

Kagome bit her lip, her face flushed and every part of her tingling as if she was a live wire. She supposed he was right...although she couldn't imagine anything better to do than kiss Koga all day long. "Ok, then, I think I've redeemed all my kissing coupons for now."

Koga furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side, confused. "I don't understand what you just said..."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go." She reached for his hand and they resumed their journey through the dark, dense woods.

Several minutes passed when suddenly Koga slowed his steps to a halt. Kagome looked at him questioningly as he held up a finger to warn her to be silent.

Kagome held her breath as chilling silence passed her ears while they adjusted to the sounds of the forest...the far off cry of a bird, the jittering of bugs...she didn't sense any Sacred Jewel Shards aside from the ones Koga carried...

And then she heard it. A low rumbling, followed by a hiss.

Koga held out his arm protectively in front of Kagome. "Be on your guard, Kagome," he whispered, clenching his fists. "And don't worry–I'll keep you safe."

Kagome steeled her gaze and swiftly drew her bow. "We'll keep _each other_ safe."

Koga smiled grimly, pleased at her determination and yet terrified at the same time. He then abruptly wrapped an arm around her waist and launched himself away from the ground, just as a powerful force made contact where the couple had been standing.

From the air while in Koga's arms Kagome saw a huge demon, not too unlike the demon that had so badly wounded them before. Only this time, the demon seemed to be covered in bedrock, perhaps as a form of camouflage, or armor. She drew the bowstring to its fullest before releasing. "Take that!" she cried, praying it hit the mark.

The demon cried out in pain as the arrow sank into a fleshy part of its shoulder. _"_ _ **You...you will pay**_ _**for wounding me!**_ _"_

Koga landed on the ground fifty or so feet from the creature. "Kagome, get down!" He shouted, charging towards the demon and landing a fierce kick. The demon retaliated by hurling the Wolf Prince into a nearby tree.

"Koga!" Kagome cried out, panicked by how this was playing out. It was just like the last battle... she couldn't let Koga down, she couldn't! She pulled out another arrow and aimed. "Back off, you creep!" The arrow missed, but Kagome used the opportunity to dive towards Koga.

Koga pushed her behind his body. "Watch my back, Kagome! We'll fight him head on!" The pair charged the demon, dodging and striking in sync.

The demon stumbled backwards, then licked its lips with it's long, forked tongue. _"_ _ **Naraku**_ _**will be very interested to learn that the Wolf Demon has even more Sacred Jewel Shards than he'd previously thought."**_

Kagome's eyes widened. This demon was sent by Naraku?!

The demon raced towards them, opening its jaws wide. " _ **OR MAYBE I'LL TAKE THEM!**_ "

There was nowhere to run. Koga shot his arm out to wrap around Kagome's waist, pulling her to the ground and shielding her with his body. "Hang on!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be the end...

"Adamant BARRAGE!"

The demon screamed in pain as a flurry of icy rocks blanketed the area.

After the flood of blade-like diamonds passed, Kagome and Koga lifted their heads from the ground, staring in confusion.

"InuYasha?!"


	17. Heartache

"You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack"

\--Demi Lovato, _Heart Attack_

 

Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground, Koga's arm still wrapped around her like a shield. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the scene; the demon, quivering as it recovered from the sudden onslaught of diamond shards, and the red-robed figure whose image was becoming clearer in the dissipating smoke.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously, her voice cracking slightly. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she was so surprised. Could it really be...?

Koga lifted his head as well, sharing a surprised glance with Kagome at the sight of his rival. Then his eyes widened. "Look out!"

For the demon had recovered from the attack, and was now slashing its tail through the air to turn on InuYasha. _"_ _ **YOU SHALL DIE FOR THAT!**_ _"_

Kagome began to scramble to her feet, Koga following suit. Before either one could fully stand, however, they heard another familiar cry.

"Hiraikotsu!"

" _ **AHH!**_ _"_ The demon hissed, crumpling as a giant boomerang slammed into its side.

The demon slayer Sango casually lifted a hand as her trusted weapon returned to her, catching it effortlessly as if it weighed no more than a pound.

The monk Miroku appeared at her side, brandishing his golden staff. "Looks like we got here just in time...whoa," he breathed, noticing for the first time the Kagome and Koga stood in the clearing before him. "Kagome?"

Before any of the friends could exchange greetings, the demon's tail thrashed once more. Koga pulled Kagome to his chest protectively as the barbs sliced through the air towards the couple, the dangerous spikes of his tail grazing Koga's arm as it whipped by. Koga bit his lip, masking any pain he was feeling.

InuYasha gritted his teeth, but whether it was at the sight of Koga and Kagome's embrace or his frustration with the demon, one could not tell. "Take this, you bastard. Wind Scar!"

As he lifted his sword high above his head, Miroku nodded, pulling a Sutra from his sleeve. "I'll gladly add to that."

As the two attacks hit the demon head-on, Kohaku arrived astride the demon Kilala, and with him the little fox-demon, Shippo.

Koga clenched his fist and readied his attack while Kagome drew her bow with a new arrow. "You're not getting away!" Koga threatened.

The demon's amber eyes narrowed as he scanned the area for a way out. He was surrounded; but he had to return to Lord Naraku to deliver his news. If he did not it would certainly spell sudden death. With an angry snarl, he suddenly hurled himself towards the earth, quickly creating an underground escape route.

"No!" Sango cried, racing forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword. As she surveyed the tunnel, she kicked a stray rock and sighed. "He got away."

Miroku put a hand to her shoulder. "We'll get him, Sango," he soothed. "Him and Naraku."

Kagome looked at all of her friends, tears of happiness pricking the corners of her eyes. "You guys!"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, leaping from his spot on Kilala's back and racing to his friend. Kagome bent down and held out her arms, letting out a startled laugh as the tiny fox demon rammed into her.

She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "It's okay, Shippo," she whispered to him as she stroked his soft hair. "I'm here."

"Kagome, oh, we've missed you!" Sango exclaimed as she took her turn to hug her friend.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed as she hugged her best friend tight.

Koga stood next to Kagome in silence, feeling out of place and unsure how to react at the sudden reunion. He noticed Kohaku standing nearby, looking as if he too felt awkward, his head bent low, clutching his scythe with both hands. Then his blue eyes flicked to InuYasha, who also had yet to engage in this happy occasion, crouching with his back to the group, apparently inspecting the tunnel the demon had dug. _What if this...changes everything?_ He wondered. _What if Kagome...what if seeing InuYasha...upsets her? I know she saw him before, and she came back to me, but he'd made her angry, and the situation was dire. What if she..._

"How have you been, Koga?"

The wolf demon was startled by the deep voice that was suddenly addressing him. He looked up to see the monk, Miroku, standing before him with his hand raised as a friendly sign of greeting, a smile upon his face. Koga cleared his throat. "I've been...better than I have in awhile," he responded cryptically, placing a tentative smile on his lips so as not to be rude.

"Miroku!" Kagome interrupted their conversation by pulling her next friend into a hug, a grin upon her features.

Sango kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything unseemly, for old time's sake. Judging from how she'd seen Koga and Kagome around each other in the short time so far, she doubted the wolf prince would have taken it well. Not that _she_ would have, either. But, astoundingly, he was nothing but a gentlemen, and the hug soon ended. Sango smiled to herself. She supposed she was a good influence on him.

Kagome turned to Koga with a smile, then glanced at her friends. "Well, this was unexpected. I'm glad you guys showed up when you did. That demon was bad news."

Koga lifted a hand to the back of his neck, pensive. "And it'll only get worse if he makes his way back to Naraku..."

Kagome gasped, startling him from continuing. "Koga!" She breathed, placing her hands to his arm and gently turning it over, gasping again at the sight of the clear gashes on his tanned skin. "Your arm–you're bleeding! Here, let me get my bag."

As she started to search the area for her yellow backpack, Koga reached for her hand to stop her. "No, Kagome, seriously, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head, making a move to take his arm again. "But it looked bad–what if the barbs had some kind of poison?"

Koga put his other hand on her shoulder, finding her concern unnecessary, yet flattered and happy all the same, particularly since InuYasha was in her reach and she hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

Sango nudged Miroku in the ribs. "They seem cozy," she whispered in his ear.

Miroku nodded his agreement. "What _has_ been going on since she was away?" He wondered with a sly smile.

"You worry too much," Koga said with a laugh, lifting his hand to brush a stray hair from Kagome's face, smiling at the giggle he received.

"Get your hands OFF of her, you mangy WOLF!"

Kagome let out a startled cry as Koga reacted to the half-demon's onslaught, pushing her gently towards Sango and Miroku so he could take the attack head-on. He caught InuYasha's punch and twisted him around, feeling a growl in the back of his throat. Was this guy crazy? He could've hurt Kagome! Doesn't he _supposedly_ care about her? Claim to even have _feelings_ for her? That made him madder than anything, but he wasn't sure if it was jealously or just anger at InuYasha's lack of concern for Kagome. "What is _wrong_ with you?" He demanded, pushing InuYasha's fist away from him, causing the half-demon to stumble backwards.

"What's wrong with _me?_ " InuYasha snarled back, putting a hand to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You have your hands _all over_ her-"

"I don't think she minds," Miroku muttered to Sango, who stifled a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"You took her away from us...basically kidnapping her– _again_ ," InuYasha went on, his rage causing his voice to crack, "And you ask me _what's wrong with me?!_ "

Koga set his jaw, his stomach tying up into knots. Because...he was right. Mutt-face was right. He'd let his grief and anger consume him, and had basically _forced_ Kagome into that situation...threatening the young boy's life...when he wasn't at all to blame. Was that–was that the only reason he and Kagome were together now? Was it just because Kagome had no choice, nowhere to go, no one _else_ to be with?

Before he could voice any of his depressed thoughts, however, Kagome leapt between the two, placing a hand to Koga's chest protectively. "InuYasha, stop!"

"Kagome, don't try to protect him," InuYasha urged as he took a step closer. "He needs to pay for what he's done!"

Kagome grit her teeth. "Sit, boy!" She commanded, the order instantly forcing InuYasha to the ground face-first. She shook her head. "Y'know, I didn't want to have to do that."

"Kagome," Koga whispered in her ear.

Kagome could hear the regret and hesitation in his voice, and so she turned to face him. "No," she whispered to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't let him get to you."

Miroku crouched beside InuYasha. "Your temper will get you every time," he said sagely.

InuYasha glared at his friend from his spot on the ground. "Who asked you?" he grumbled.

"M'lady?"

Kagome turned around, smiling at the sight of Kohaku, who was approaching them slowly. As she reached her arms to hug him, he backed away like a startled fawn, shaking his head. He then looked at Koga with wide eyes, and suddenly dropped to his knees before the wolf demon.

Koga's eyes widened in shock, and he shared a startled glance with Kagome, as if wondering how to react.

"Sir," Kohaku began, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Koga's feet, not brave enough yet to look him in the eyes. "Please...my life is yours. I know that I cannot make up for the horrible things that I did, but, but please–if there is any way..."

Koga looked at the boy at his feet and slowly shook his head. "...Kid, please get up. Don't apologize. I realize that it's not your fault." He tried to word his apology so that it made sense, even though his thoughts were a jumbled mess. "I was just acting out of anger before. Naraku is a sick bastard who likes to get other people to do his dirty work for him." He paused, his eyes crinkling with pity. "He obviously chose you so that he could cause you and your sister even more pain. I'm sorry for taking it out on you at first, and seeking revenge. I know now that I was wrong."

Kagome sucked in her breath, surprised and touched by Koga's apology.

Kohaku lifted his eyes and stared at Koga, struggling to find the right words. The wolf demon forgave him, just like that? Kohaku wondered if it would be all right to accept this, and try to forgive himself.

Koga extended a hand, offering to help him stand. "We'll beat Naraku, kid. You can count on it."

Kohaku glanced at his sister, who was looking at Koga in surprise, a grateful smile forming on her face. Sango caught Kohaku's stare and nodded at him encouragingly. Kohaku then smiled hesitantly and took Koga's offered hand, rising to his feet.

InuYasha frowned at the sweet scene unfolding in front of him and snorted."Yeah, well if you realized you were _so_ _wrong_ ," he began in a mocking tone, "Then why the hell are you still holding Kagome captive, probably having your way with her day and night, you scum-sucking..."

Koga looked at InuYasha in horror. He felt sickened at what the half-demon was insinuating. InuYasha was partially right, of course, that he had basically made Kagome feel like she had no choice but to stay with him, but the implication that he'd...had his way with her? Koga flushed, suddenly remembering how they'd been kissing only an hour before, but...he'd never _made_ Kagome do any of those things. The mere idea made him _sick_. "Wha...I..." Koga began, red in the face and completely flustered, feeling like he had to defend his honor.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot, glaring at the half-demon. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Couldn't they just have a nice reunion? "First off, InuYasha, I decided to go, and I have decided to stay with Koga. He is _not_ holding me captive."

InuYasha stood up, brushing of the sleeve of his robe. "Why the hell are you defending this guy, Kagome?" His amber eyes locked with hers, burning intensely with some emotion Kagome could not place, and she felt her chest squeeze.

Miroku and Sango shared a quick look before the monk strode swiftly over to InuYasha. "Let's not get into that right now," he said, grabbing InuYasha's arm and guiding him away.

"Hey, lemme go! What are you even talking about?" InuYasha wanted to know, trying to squirm out of Miroku's grasp.

Koga looked at Kagome, who was staring after InuYasha with a pensive look on her face. His stomach clenched. His mind began to flood once again with paranoid thoughts...and though he was grateful that she defended him, he wondered if it was only a matter of time before she realized all they'd had was a mistake.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt a hand slip into his and give it a quick squeeze. He glanced at Kagome, who smiled reassuringly at him, and felt his uncertainty vanish for the moment. He was a little glad Inuyasha had his back to them at the moment, though. He didn't want another fight.

Sango stroked her chin thoughtfully, then turned to Kagome and said, "That demon...he was so powerful. He was clearly sent as a shard-hunter for Naraku."

"But he wanted them for himself," Koga added matter-of-factly, shaking his head in disgust. "I can't believe he got away! If only we could've gotten him. Now Naraku will know more."

InuYasha's ears twitched and he suddenly whirled on them. Luckily, they had let go of each other's hands before he saw. "Oh, yeah, speaking of that demon, where the _hell_ did you get that other shard from, wolf? Did you take _that_ , too?!"

Kagome bit her lip. She'd pretty much forgotten all about that shard. Yes, she had given it to him, but he hadn't taken it. She'd needed to give it to him–if a demon, or one of the wolf tribe had sensed it on her and gotten greedy, who knows what could have happened? Besides, Koga wasn't power-mad. He was only doing it to keep her safe. "He didn't take it, InuYasha," Kagome began, trying to explain things as calmly as possible. "I gave it to him for safe-keeping, so no one could steal it from me." As her eyes locked with the half-demon's, she felt her words falter. His amber eyes seemed full of so many things in that single moment...indignance and irritation, yes, but also passion, pleading...and something else... Her heartbeat quickened, and she felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her chest.

InuYasha finally managed to break his gaze away from hers, and snorted to cover it up. He would never admit that the biggest reason he was so peevish was that he missed Kagome–God, how he'd missed her–and she had greeted every single other person there except him. And she seemed so...so _lovey-dovey_ with that mangy wolf! Was she doing it on purpose? Was she trying to punish him? Was she _still_ mad at him? Didn't she know...? "Yeah, right," he finally muttered, his voice dripping with bitterness. Then he turned, apparently done arguing.

Kagome inhaled sharply, staring after him. His eyes...he seemed angry now, but also...hurt. And what bothered her most was that familiar squeezing in her chest, the one she hadn't felt in a long time, thanks to Koga. His hurt expression hurt _her_ , but she didn't know if it was because she felt guilty, or if just being _around_ him hurt. She took a step forward, wanting to apologize...explain...have things go back to the way they used to be. But what was that? She'd remembered how cold and awkward he'd been when she saw him at her house...and she certainly didn't want the on-off, one-sided relationship again...did she? But things were different now. She just wanted them to get along...for the resentment reserved for her she was seeing in his eyes to go away...

"Kagome?" Shippo began tentatively, tugging on her pant leg and thus interrupting her pensive thoughts, "Do you...did you bring any...snacks?"

Kagome's tense face broke into a smile as she burst into a giggle. Shippo's serious expression was just too adorable for words. She knelt down and gave him a hug. "Well, I think my backpack is getting a little bare, but let's see what we've got, hm?"

Koga watched Kagome carry the little fox demon over to her pack. He'd noticed how her mood had changed as she spoke to InuYasha, though he was _praying_ he had imagined it. She wasn't acting angry and annoyed with him anymore, her look, _both_ of their looks just screamed how they were calling out for each other. He knew it. She still had feelings for him. Seeing mutt-face and all her friends again was gonna be an eye-opener, and pretty soon he was going to be pushed aside. He clenched his fist to keep his expression steady.

Shippo clapped his hands in glee as Kagome dug through her over-sized bag and presented him with a small pack of candy. She was grateful for the distraction. It kept her from being confused by other things. She glanced at InuYasha, whose back was to them, acting once again very interested in the hole the demon had left in the ground. Miroku walked over and joined him, and the two began to talk, their voices so low that she couldn't make them out from where she was.

He seemed so...upset. Last time she saw him, the emotion didn't shine through, all she'd seen was his usual snarkiness, his indifference. But this time, it was like a veil had fallen away, and she could see everything he was feeling with one glance into his eyes. And what she'd seen was...then she realized with a start she hadn't even given him a proper greeting, like she had everyone else. Was that why he was sulking? Well, she could just go give him a hug...she felt her heart squeeze again at the thought. The feeling confused her. She did want to hug him...and yet she didn't. Besides, InuYasha wasn't really a hugger, anyways, was he? The last time she'd hugged him...he'd clearly been uncomfortable with it. This time, he would probably just recoil and act all high and mighty. The thought sobered her. She pursed her lips. Why _did_ he have to be such a jack ass anyways?

Then without thinking about it she glanced at Koga, who was standing there, every muscle in his body seeming rather tense. She wondered if something was amiss...no, surely he would have said something, or InuYasha would have...she rose to her feet and walked over to him, gently touching his elbow. "Koga?" she asked softly.

He jumped at her touch, his eyes widening slightly. She looked concerned. "What is it?" he asked simply.

She stifled a laugh, her heart doing a happy little skip as he locked eyes with her. "I was just going to ask you that. Is something wrong?"

Koga just continued to stare at her, knowing he couldn't voice what he was feeling, especially if it was just paranoia on his part. No, even if she decided she didn't want to be with him anymore...he would be strong. He would not break down in front of her. "No, I was just thinking, you probably want some alone time with–with your friends. Y'know, to catch up. Um–I'm–I'm just gonna go for a bit."

"Wha–go? Go where?" Kagome felt her breath hitch and quickly shook her head, not liking the look on his face or his tone one bit. How could his entire demeanor have changed from just a few minutes ago?

Kagome reached for Koga's hand to stop him, but he balled it into a fist and moved it out of her grasp. He took a big step away from her. "I'm just gonna–gonna check out the area really quick. See if I can catch any scents, any clues..." He saw the hurt and confused expression on her face, but he tried to ignore it. Besides, it was only a matter of time now, right? "I'll be back soon." He turned on his heel quickly and left the clearing.

"Koga-" Kagome called after him in dismay. Her heart twisted, and tears pricked at her eyes when she thought of how coolly he had just treated her. What was wrong? What had she done? _Sulked about InuYasha, that's what._ Her inner voice deduced. Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Oh, no! Did Koga think...? And she _had_ been staring at InuYasha, her heart wrenching when she looked at him...

Sango, who had been talking to her brother, approached Kagome, sensing that her friend was upset. "Kagome? What happened, where did Koga go?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to ignore how hot her face had become. She had an awful feeling she was going to start crying. Clearing her throat and trying not to sound off, she finally said, "Um, he said he was gonna check out the area. Y'know, for clues."

Sango nodded, not wanting to press. Unfortunately, InuYasha picked that precise moment to stomp over and say, "Hey, where's that mangy wolf? Oh, lemme guess, he's grown tired of his 'kidnap the princess act' and is now gone with the wind? That is so like him, taking off and leaving us to sort through his mess."

That did it. Kagome whirled on him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Shut up, InuYasha! Just shut _up!_ " She found herself screeching, before turning and running out of the clearing.

Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku, her face heavy with concern. Miroku nodded. "You go, I'll keep InuYasha here." Sango squeezed his hand gratefully, then turned and ran after her friend.

InuYasha was shocked at her outburst, staring after her retreating figure. Then he quickly covered his concern with a grunt. "Women."

* * *

Kagome knelt to the ground, letting the frustrated tears and sobs out. She knew she was overreacting, but she was just so...so...confused and angry and...it was all bottled up...

"Kagome?"

She turned and saw Sango approaching her tentatively, the demon slayer's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you all right? Do–do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked carefully as she reached her friend, kneeling down beside her.

Kagome nodded, throwing her arms around her friend. That was just what she needed right now. Maybe then she'd stop feeling so confused.

* * *

Koga ran, his legs pumping faster and faster beneath him. After "surveying" the area–and finding absolutely nothing other than a faint scent of the demon, he started to run, finding his thoughts made him too agitated to stay still. He was technically running in circles, since he did not want to stray too far from Kagome...he didn't want to leave her at all, but he just felt like he didn't belong there. Not when Kagome clearly was thinking about InuYasha...

But was she? Koga's pace slowed until he was standing in the forest. After all, she didn't even acknowledge the half-demon at first...she seemed too concerned with Koga and his injury...but then...Koga felt his heart sink. Then when they were talking about the jewel shards, something changed. He knew it did. He could tell by her expression, the way they were looking at each other...Last time, when she'd run into him in her era, she'd seemed so sad, so heartbroken...but that didn't seem to be what she was feeling now. No, it seemed to be longing. Longing for what could have been...? No. He would _not_ let Kagome fall into InuYasha's trap again, not when he knew damn well that InuYasha had no intention of treating her right. But then again, he couldn't exactly force her...there really was nothing he _could_ do that he wasn't already doing. He put his hands to his head, grabbing chunks of his hair in frustration. _Argh!_

He decided to run another few laps.

* * *

"I see..." Sango said thoughtfully, pursing her lips as she thought about all that Kagome had told her.

Now sitting beside Sango on a log, Kagome, whose tears had finally dried, stared down at her hands, which she was wringing. "It just...I'm so confused...I didn't think seeing him again would be so hard...and then, Koga, I didn't want to hurt him. I think he thinks–I think he still thinks that I want to be with InuYasha instead of him."

Sango put her hand to her shoulder. "Do you?" she asked gently. Seeing Kagome's shocked expression, Sango continued, "I won't judge you, Kagome. I know you think you've already made this decision, but the circumstances were different. I think you need to search your heart, right here and now, in this moment, and answer yourself honestly."

Kagome nodded slowly, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. When she thought about it, really thought about what it was like to see InuYasha again...what _was_ it like? She'd hoped that after the incident in her era that she'd never feel...anything about him again. She certainly hadn't thought about him much since she'd made the decision to be with Koga, not like she had before all that happened. Now, she was happy to see him...shocked that he was there...it felt surreal...but...she hadn't even thought about him again for a long while...her thoughts were centered on Koga, whether or not he was comfortable, whether or not InuYasha was attacking him, whether or not his injury was serious. She knew the answer to Sango's question; she didn't even have to think that hard about it. "No. I don't want to try again with InuYasha. I don't want that complicated relationship anymore, or ever again. I know that all it did was cause me heartache, and...and honestly...that's not what I want in a relationship." She sighed and blew a stray bang out of her eye. "But..."

Sango nodded, prodding her gently. "But...?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm so confused! When I was looking at InuYasha just now, my heart...it sort of felt like it did all those months ago, almost like no time had passed at all...but when I look at Koga..."

"Does it feel different?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side as she pondered it.

Kagome closed her eyes, imagining all the times in the past few weeks Koga had kissed her, held her hand, smiled at her, even just _looked_ at her. Butterflies began to dance in her stomach at the mere thought of those moments, and her heart sped up giddily. A small smile crept upon her lips.

Sango watched her friend carefully, and she knew the answer already, even if Kagome herself didn't.

"Yeah..." Kagome said slowly, still smiling softly. "It's very different. When I think about Koga, I feel nothing but happy, and excited, and calm...well, except for the fact that now he's run off and seems upset and distant." She buried her face in her hands. "Argh! I am such an idiot! I've ruined everything..."

Sango shook her shoulders slightly. "No, no, Kagome! You haven't ruined anything! Koga loves you, and from the sounds of it, you feel the same way."

Kagome blushed, but she didn't deny it. She knew then that Sango was right.

"But you cared about InuYasha for so long...and it's been awhile since you saw each other...feelings like that just don't disappear." Sango reasoned.

Kagome nodded slowly, recalling the way her chest felt like it was being squeezed when she looked at InuYasha now. That wasn't happiness, or affection, or even regret over a love lost...it was something else. Then she realized what it was, and why she had felt it around InuYasha, but not Koga, many, many times before.

It was _pain_.

When she voiced this aloud to Sango, her friend nodded. "Yes, that makes a lot of sense. After all, your relationship with InuYasha was complicated. Even though we all _know_ he has feelings for you, Kagome, he refuses to let himself express them. And then there's everything that happened with Kikyo, all the heartache he caused you...that's bound to linger for awhile. Even though you don't want him back, and even though you _do_ still care about him, the fact is that he's been a hurtful person to you. That left scars."

Kagome nodded, her eyes widening. Because Sango hit the nail on the head. That was _exactly_ how it felt when she looked at InuYasha. Last time she saw him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms, to prove to herself that he still loved her, and she hadn't been chasing after a fantasy all those months. When he'd been so stand-offish, and then so cruel in his attitude regarding Ginta's health, it had given her a heavy dose of reality. But she still had, in the back of her mind, _wished_ that he hadn't acted that way. She'd wished, with a tiny part of her heart that refused to let go of him, that he'd stepped up, done the right thing. Because a part of her was still in love with him.

But now, when Kagome looked at him, she _knew_ that it only hurt because he had hurt her, not because she had chosen someone else and was now regretting it. She no longer had romantic feelings for InuYasha. Now, her feelings for InuYasha and her feelings for Koga were as different as night and day. Seeing the half-demon again _proved_ it. "That's exactly it, Sango! Oh, thank you!" She reached over and pulled her friend into a tight hug. Oh, how she had missed talking with her best friend.

Sango giggled and returned the hug. When she pulled back, she said, "I'm really glad you and Koga are together. I can tell he makes you happy. And I can see the influence you've had on him. The way he apologized to Kohaku, and made Kohaku finally feel like it's all right to forgive himself...it was amazing."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was," she agreed softly. Then she felt a pang. She hoped Koga came back soon. She needed to explain...then she rose to her feet. "I need to go find him. I hope he's still here."

Sango stood up, too. "That's a good idea. Can you figure out where he is by sensing the shards? I'm sure he hasn't gone far."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. She had so distracted with her raging emotions that she'd momentarily forgotten about her shard detecting abilities. She'd be able to find him quickly that way. "Thanks, Sango. See you in a bit?"

Sango smiled. "Of course. We'll be here. It's getting late–we may even want to set up camp here."

Kagome sighed. "I don't want to leave you guys again...but, Koga..."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We won't be separated again." The demon slayer's eyes shone fiercely. "I'll make sure of it. We'll work something out. But don't worry about that now. You take your time and talk to Koga, all right?"

Kagome smiled gratefully at her friend.

* * *

Koga had finally stopped running, slumping dejectedly against a tree trunk. This was stupid. They needed to be focused on finding Naraku, on finding that demon. But...but who was "we"–? Was it still just him and Kagome, or...?

"There you are."

The Wolf Demon jumped at the voice. He honestly didn't expect her to tear herself away from her friends this soon...but wait, just how long had it been? Seeing the look on her face, her eyes shining bright, her worried brow, her lips slightly parted...he wanted to ask what was wrong, to pull her into his arms. But instead he balled his hands at his sides. He wouldn't do that. Not yet, anyways. He dropped his gaze. "Hey."

Kagome swallowed hard. She was so nervous, she was wringing her hands. Why was he not looking her in the eye? Why was he so tense? Did she really screw things up between them so badly? "Koga, I want to explain."

"There's no need, Kagome."

"Listen, I know you're upset-"

"No, really, it's fine. You saw InuYasha, and this time-"

"Stop–will you just look at me?" Kagome begged, angry at herself that tears were pricking at her eyes yet again. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"

At that he dared to look her in the eye. Did that mean...?

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just seeing InuYasha...it, well, it brought up a lot of feelings. Not the kind you're thinking!" She protested when she saw him open his mouth. "It just–it hurt. I was hoping that I was over it by now, but I guess it's still gonna cause a reaction in me. He's hurt me so much in the past that I guess it's still kind of painful to look at him, it reminds me of all the stuff he put me through." she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, her voice quavering with nerves. "I was hoping, if we ever ran into each other again, it would be easier. That we could just get past it all, and be friends." She sighed. "But on top of it all he seems to resent me for going with you, for _being_ with you, so I can't even seem to be friends with him. So when I saw him again...it was hard to figure out how to react...I didn't mean to put you through that."

Koga felt a lot better at her words, but he still wasn't convinced, he'd heard it all before...he had to be sure. "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather it be him than me?" he mumbled quietly, unable to mask the pain in his voice. "Are you sure I'm–I'm not just...a substitute for what you can't have?" He couldn't believe that he'd said that, and judging by the look on her face, she apparently couldn't either.

"H-how could you think that?" she whispered harshly, taking several quick steps away from him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"N-no, Kagome, I'm sorry, I-" Koga began, taking a step towards her, trying to make it right, but he was at a loss for words.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around herself, still backing away from him. "I'm not like that...you should know that by now. I'd never go back to InuYasha. I never loved him n-nearly as much as I love you..." she turned on her heel after her confession, and started to run.

But she only got one step in before his hand shot out and wrapped around her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. Turning her gently around to face him, he peered down into her face, still dumbfounded at what he'd just heard–or thought he had heard. "Y-you...you love me?" He asked breathlessly, not daring to believe it.

Feeling embarrassed at her outburst, and also by her tears, she nodded, staring into his deep blue eyes. Seeing how tense he was waiting for her answer she felt herself laugh, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She knew she must look awful. "Yes, you idiot."

Koga couldn't suppress the grin that burst across his features, unable to hold back his elation as he quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her. Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise, still a bit in crying mode, and brought one hand up behind his neck, standing on her tip toes as she closed the distance between them, resting her other hand on his chest.

She pulled away after a moment and wiped furiously at her eyes with her sleeve, trying to stop the tears. "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed laugh.

Koga laughed as well, his arms still tightly around her. He freed one hand to try to straighten out her hair, which was getting stuck to her face from the tears. Stroking her cheek, he grinned and kissed her again.

Kagome locked her arms around his neck, very pleased by his reaction. She'd been embarrassed to finally admit her feelings, especially when he'd seemed so distant, but it had been worth it.

It would be quite awhile before they re-joined the rest of the group at the campsite.

_To be continued..._


End file.
